Rencontre Inattendu
by Skippy1701
Summary: Après plusieurs années dans l'armée, Emma cherche à prendre un nouveau départ. une rencontre inattendu va la pousser jusqu'à la petite ville de Storybook ou elle va être confronté à un passé qu'elle tente d'oublier. SwanQueen !


**Rencontre inattendu !**

Gold : Si tu changes d'avis, saches qu'il y aura toujours une place dans mon unité pour toi, tu es de la famille.

Emma : Merci mon Général mais il est temps, si vous retrouvez qui vous savez, appelez moi.

Gold : Promis, prends soin de toi Emma et donnes de tes nouvelles à Gidéon aussi, ok ?

Emma : Promis.

Je souris à mon Général et grimpe sur ma moto, à 35 ans me voilà à l'aube d'une nouvelle vie. Je roule longtemps, laissant les kilomètres défilés. Je finis par m'arrêter à Boston, et maintenant que faire ? Déjà manger, trouver un hôtel, les questions existentielles seront pour plus tard. Je suis tranquillement assis devant mon burger quand les choses dégénèrent, un homme armé rentre et menace la serveuse. Je ne bouge pas et regarde l'homme, ses mains tremblent, sans doute un drogué en manque. La serveuse met trop de temps à son gout et il la frappe ce qui me fait perdre mon calme. Je lui saute dessus et au bout de deux minutes il est immobilisé durement au sol.

Ruby : Bordel, vous êtes un ninja ou quoi ?

Emma : (Rire) Juste une ancienne militaire, ça va, cet enfoiré ne vous a pas loupé ?

Ruby : Je survivrai, mais définitivement Boston n'est pas pour moi.

La police arrive et après avoir prit ma déposition et celle de la serveuse et de certains clients je grimpe sur ma moto.

Ruby : Attends, ça te dis un verre ? J'aimerai te remercier comme il se doit, je m'appelle Ruby.

Emma : (Tend la main) Emma, je ne suis pas contre un verre, tu grimpes ?

Elle me sourit et je lui tends un casque, une demi heure plus tard on est installées dans un bar devant une bière.

Ruby : Alors que fais tu à Boston ?

Emma : Je viens de finir mon service pour tout avouer, j'ai juste roulé et me suis arrêtée pour manger.

Ruby : Eh bien, merci pour ton intervention, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de rentrer chez moi ?

Emma : Et c'est où sans indiscrétion ?

Ruby : Storybook, c'est dans le Maine à environ quatre heures de route d'ici. C'est une petite ville, je rêvais de m'évader plus jeune et je me rends compte maintenant que j'ai eu tord de partir.

Emma : Je viens de New-York pour ma part, qu'est ce qui te retient ici ?

Ruby : (Grimace) Rien mais à Storybook j'ai laissé ma grand-mère sur des mots assez durs et je n'ose pas rentrer.

Emma : (Bois une gorgé de bière) Tu as quel âge ?

Ruby : Trente ans le mois prochain et toi ?

Emma : Trente-cinq, si j'avais la chance d'avoir une famille je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à aller les voir tu sais.

Ruby : Tu n'as pas de famille ?

Emma : Je suis orpheline, l'armée a été ma famille depuis mes 16 ans.

Ruby : Pourquoi es tu partie ?

(Silence)

Ruby : Excuses-moi, ça ne me regarde pas.

Emma : C'est rien, la dernière mission a été difficile, j'ai perdu beaucoup d'hommes et il était temps d'arrêter.

Ruby : Tu as un endroit où dormir ce soir ?

Emma : J'ai vu un hôtel pas loin.

Ruby : J'ai un canapé très confortable si tu veux.

Emma : (Sourire) Pourquoi pas, c'est gentil.

Ruby : Tu m'as sauvé, c'est la moindre des choses.

Trois jours plus tard j'étais toujours chez Ruby, on s'entendait bien et j'appréciais sa compagnie.

Emma : Je vais devoir repartir, je ne vais pas squatter ton appartement éternellement et il me faut trouver un travail.

Ruby : J'ai démissionné, viens avec moi à Storybook. On à toutes les deux besoin d'un nouveau départ et je suis sûre que Storybook va te plaire, les gens sont sympas tu verras. Au pire si ça ne te plait pas, rien ne t'empêche de repartir, qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

Emma : Ok, je suis persuadée que les choses ne se font pas par hasard, on était vouées à se rencontrer toutes les deux.

Ruby : Je le pense aussi, je vais chercher des cartons.

Une semaine plus tard on passait le panneau de l'entrée de la ville, Ruby se gare et je vois qu'elle est pétrifiée derrière son volant. Je descends de ma moto et tape à sa vitre.

Ruby : Et si elle ne veut plus me voir ?

Emma : J'en doute, mais au pire dans tout ça tu auras gagné une amie.

Ruby : (Sourire) Je ressent la même chose, ok allons-y.

Je la suis jusqu'à un restaurant où elle pousse la porte doucement, tout le monde nous regarde avant de reporter son attention sur leurs assiettes et Ruby se dirige vers la cuisine. Je l'attends là et commande un chocolat chaud, il fait froid pour un mois d'octobre.

Ruby : Em je te présente Granny, ma Grand-mère, Granny voici ma sauveuse et amie Emma Swan.

Emma : Juste Emma c'est bien, ravie de vous rencontrer Madame, Ruby m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

Granny : Merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour ma petite fille et de me l'avoir ramené à la maison.

Emma : C'et plutôt elle qui m'a ramenée vous savez, votre restaurant est très joli.

Granny : Merci, il y a des chambres à l'étage. Vous pouvez rester le temps que vous voulez, vous êtes ici chez vous.

Emma : Merci beaucoup, on se voit plus tard Rub ?

Ruby : (Sourire) Ouai, profites-en pour visiter.

Emma : Ok, à ce soir.

Je monte mes affaire et part explorer la ville, je vois une bande de jeune jouer au foot et je m'approche, ils ont une bonne technique.

David : Bonjour, nouvelle en ville ?

Je tourne la tête pour voir un homme me regarder gentiment, je souris et lui tends la main.

Emma : Bonjour, oui je suis Emma, une amie de Ruby.

David : (Serre la main) David, l'enfant terrible est enfin rentrée alors.

Emma : (Sourire) On dirait bien, un de ces enfants est le votre ?

David : Deux en faite, Neal et Killian respectivement le gardien et le milieu de terrain.

Emma : Ils ont un bon niveau, ils jouent en club ?

David : Oui, ils sont même classés mais leur dernier entraineur est partit à la retraite et du coup je m'en occupe quand je peux.

Emma : Ça vous ennuie si je vais jouer avec eux ?

David : (Amusée) Du tout, venez je vais vous présenter.

Il siffle et les garçons se mettent autour de lui, ils sont tous ados entre 14 et 15 ans je dirais.

David : Voici Emma, elle aimerait bien une petite démonstration de votre part donc on va faire un petit match. Rolland, Killian, Neal, August, Henry et Will avec elle contre les autres.

Henry : (Sourire) Salut, tu joues quel poste ?

Emma : (Amusée) Attaquant comme toi, prêt à courir Gamin ?

Henry : (Sourire) J'espère que tu as du souffle.

Je rigole et le match commence, je n'ai pas joué depuis longtemps mais les sensations reviennent vite et mon équipe gagne trois zéro.

Killian : Tu gères avec un ballon Emma, tu joues dans un club ?

Emma : Plus ou moins, vous avez un bon niveau aussi.

David : Alors toujours debout ?

Emma : Ils ont la pêche, ça fait plaisir à voir.

Neal : On se fait des un contre un ?

Durant deux heures je joue avec les garçons, ce simple moment me fait le plus grand bien et je profite à fond.

David : Vous comptez rester ici ?

Emma : Je ne sais pas encore, vous pouvez me tutoyer vous savez

David : Si ça te dit de revenir demain, on s'entraine de 17H à 19H généralement.

Emma : (Sourire) Pourquoi pas, j'ai remarqué deux trois petites choses à améliorer dans leur jeu.

David : (Sourire) Avec mon travail c'est compliqué de me libérer tous les jours pour les entrainer, si ça t'intéresse je suis sûr qu'ils seraient enchantés de t'avoir, le temps que tu te décides si tu restes ou pas ?

Emma : Ok, pas de promesse mais tant que je suis là j'essaierai de venir aux entrainements. Tu fais quoi comme boulot ?

David : Je suis vétérinaire, je tiens le refuge de la ville aussi.

Emma : Cool, je te laisse, j'ai promit à Ruby de manger avec elle, ravie de t'avoir rencontré.

David : Moi aussi, à demain.

Je marche depuis cinq minutes quand je vois Henry s'arrêter avec son vélo à côté de moi.

Henry : David a dit que tu acceptes de nous entrainer ?

Emma : Oui, enfin si ça vous dit ?

Henry : Tu veux rire, tu es trop cool, personne n'avait jamais joué contre nous comme ça avant.

Emma : J'ai joué durant des années, ça fait du bien de reprendre.

Henry : (Sourire) J'espère que tu resteras en tout cas, à demain.

Emma : A demain gamin.

Il fonce et j'arrive au restaurant, je repère Ruby et m'installe en face d'elle, elle semble vraiment heureuse.

Ruby : Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Storybook me manque autant, alors ton après-midi ?

Emma : Super, j'ai joué au foot avec une bande d'ados très cool. Rencontré un gars sympas, David il est vétérinaire, il semble te connaître ?

Ruby : Oui, sa femme Mary est une très bonne amie à moi.

Emma : Vu ton sourire j'en déduis que tout c'est bien passé avec ta grand-mère ?

Ruby : (Sourire) Oui, je vais l'aider au restaurant à partir de demain.

Emma : Super, moi je vais continuer à visiter et regarder s'il y a des offres d'emploi intéressantes même si je ne suis pas pressée pour le moment.

Ruby : Je vais demander à ma grand-mère, elle connaît tout le monde ici.

Emma : Super, et si on mangeait, le sport m'a donné faim.

Ruby : Tu vas voir, ma grand-mère cuisine divinement bien.

Emma : Je n'en doute pas.

 **Deux semaines plus tard...**

Emma : Kill tu ne te concentres pas assez sur tes passes courtes, donc tu vas t'entrainer avec Roland.

Killian : Ok Coach.

Emma : Neal mets toi dans les cages, Henry il faut améliorer ton coup franc et ton jeu de tête. Will places toi sur le corner il faut améliorer tes centres trop approximatifs. Je veux que le ballon tombe sur la tête d'Henry, Gus mets toi de l'autre côté et fait pareil. Les autres faut améliorer votre endurance alors vous me faites trois tours de terrain pour commencer.

Ils obéissent tous et David me donne le sifflet, je le regarde avec interrogation et il me tend un maillot avec écrit Coach.

David : Les garçons ont été unanimes, donc bienvenue dans l'équipe.

Emma : Attends je suis touchée mais c'est ton rôle ça.

David : C'est le tiens maintenant et je n'étais là qu'en attendant de trouver mieux, avec le refuge et la clinique j'ai à peine le temps de m'occuper d'eux et le championnat arrive.

Henry : (Court vers nous) Dis oui, on progresse vraiment avec toi, même si David est super aussi.

Emma : (Sourire) Ok gamin, j'accepte, je vais vous faire travailler dur.

Henry : ELLE A DIT OUI !

Les garçons : YESSSS !

Je souris et David s'en va tranquillement, me voilà coach, qui l'aurait cru ? Bien dans une semaine il y a notre premier match, pas de temps à perdre ? A la fin de l'entrainement les garçons me montrent mon bureau et les équipements et je m'installe.

Henry : C'est cool que tu es acceptée, par contre ma mère va vouloir te rencontrer.

Emma : C'est normal, je vais faire une réunion pour rencontrer tous les parents et voir si ça leur posent problème que je vous entraine, ils ne me connaissent pas après tout.

Henry : Super, tu verras elle est cool. C'est la Maire de la ville depuis un an, avant elle était dans l'armée.

Emma : Ho vraiment, moi aussi ça tombe bien.

Henry : Non, dis donc j'aurais jamais cru. Tu faisais quoi ?

Emma : J'étais Capitaine d'une unité de recherche et secours, en gros je récupérais les gens kidnappés par des terroristes.

Henry : Trop cool, ma mère était Colonel, j'ai jamais su trop ce qu'elle faisait, elle n'en parle jamais.

Emma : Et ton père ?

Henry : (Triste) Il est mort au combat, j'avais dix ans.

Emma : Désolé Gamin, j'ai perdu beaucoup d'amis aussi.

Henry : On ne s'entendait pas trop, mais ça a été dur pour ma mère.

Emma : En parlant de ta mère, tu devrais rentrer vu l'heure.

Henry : Ho elle doit travailler encore, elle sait que j'ai entrainement donc elle en profite pour bosser sur des dossiers.

Emma : Ok, bon j'ai les clés et tout. Demain c'est samedi, ça te dit de manger avec moi le midi ? Je te montrerai ce que j'ai pensé pour l'équipe Capitaine Colter.

Henry : (Grand sourire) Oui, tiens c'est mon numéro. Je demande à ma mère et je te dis ça.

Emma : Ok, rentres maintenant, je vais rester un peu.

Henry : Ok, à demain Coach.

Le lendemain je cours dans la forêt quand j'entends des aboiements, je tourne la tête et aperçoit un dalmatien blessé. Je m'approche doucement et vois le problème, un piège s'est refermé sur sa patte, le pauvre.

Emma : Doucement mon grand, je vais te libérer de tout ça, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Je m'accroupis devant lui et pose ma main sur son museau, il me lèche un peu et couine.

Emma : Je sais, je vais te sortir de là, ne bouges pas.

Je me saisis d'un gros morceau de bois et l'incère dans le piège pour faire levier, si je trouve ce chasseur il va m'entendre. C'est barbare comme technique, au bout de dix minutes d'effort j'arrive à le sortir de là et le prends dans mes bras.

Emma : Courage, je t'emmène voir un ami.

Le chien me lèche le visage ce qui m'arrache un sourire et je cours vers la clinique de David avec qui je suis devenue amie. J'entre en trombe dans la clinique et Mary sursaute en me regardant.

Mary : Emma, bon sang Pongo qu'est ce que tu as fait encore ?

Emma : Je l'ai trouvé dans la forêt, il avait la patte prise dans ce piège. (Montre le piège)

Mary : Poses le là, c'est le chien d'un ami, il ne fait que se sauver.

David : Eh, il me semblait bien avoir entendu ta voix, mince Pongo.

Je pose le chien devant David qui fronce les sourcils d'inquiétude, sa patte doit lui faire vraiment mal le pauvre.

David : Si je trouve ce chasseur de malheur il va m'entendre, j'ai récupéré un loup la semaine dernière dans le même état.

Emma : Tu ne m'as pas dit que la chasse était interdite ici ?

Mary : Si, mais des braconniers sévissent depuis un an.

Emma : Le Shérif n'a pas de pistes ?

David : Non, hormis ses pièges, ils semblent introuvables. Mary tu peux appeler Archie stp, Emma tu peux aller voir le Shérif, c'est un ami il s'appelle Graham.

Emma : Ok, j'y vais et je te le ramène.

Je fonce jusqu'au poste de police, je n'étais encore jamais venu ici.

Robin : Je peux vous aider Madame ?

Emma : Bonjour je cherche le Shérif Graham, David m'envoi.

Robin : Je suis son adjoint Robin, ho mais vous êtes Emma, mon fils ne parle que de vous.

Emma : Pardon ?

Robin : Roland, mon neveu aussi ne tarit pas d'éloge sur vous.

Emma : (Sourire) Ce sont des chouettes gosses, ravis de vous rencontrer malgré les circonstances.

Graham : Bonjour, un souci ?

Emma : Bonjour, David m'envoi au sujet de vos braconniers. Je lui ai ramené Pongo avec la patte brisée par un de leurs pièges.

Graham : Bordel, ils exagèrent. Robin garde la boutique, je vais à la clinique avec ...

Emma : Pardon, je suis Emma Swan. (Tend la main)

Graham : (Serre la main) Ho, Will mon fils m'a parlé de vous.

Emma : (Sourire) En bien j'espère ?

Graham : Je crains que tous ces ados ne soient amoureux de vous malgré le fait que vous les fassiez courir comme des fous.

Emma : (Rire) Et ça ne fait que commencer, j'ai organisé une réunion pour vous rencontrer cet après-midi et vous expliquer comment je compte coacher vos fils.

Robin : Comptez sur nous, ma femme veut vous rencontrer aussi.

Emma : (Sourire) Avec plaisir.

Arrivés à la clinique je rejoins Mary au refuge et laisse parler Graham et David tranquillement. Je la vois hésiter à rentrer dans une cage et je m'approche pour découvrir un magnifique loup blanc.

Emma : Whaou, il est magnifique.

Mary : Elle, c'est une louve et elle n'est pas très commode.

Emma : Tu veux que j'essaie ?

Mary : Vas-y mais fait attention j'ai faillit perdre un doigt hier en lui donnant à manger, c'est un animal sauvage.

Je prends sa gamelle et m'approche tout doucement en m'accroupissant devant la louve qui ne me lâche pas du regard.

Emma : (Voix douce) Tu n'as rien à craindre ma grande, je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal.

Je tends la main paume vers le ciel et ne bouge plus, j'ai pris des cours de dressage avec des Maitre chiens à l'armée et j'essaie de me rappeler tout ce qu'ils m'ont apprit.

Mary : Hé bien c'est nouveau ça, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi calme.

Emma : Elle sent que je ne lui veux pas de mal et surtout que je n'ai pas peur d'elle.

Je pose la gamelle tout doucement devant elle et recule de trois pas, elle se lève sans me lâcher du regard et commence à manger. Je sors en reculant, mauvaise idée de tourner le dos à un animal sauvage et ferme la cage.

David : Hé bien, je vais t'engager.

Emma : (Rire) Non merci, mais je peux revenir lui donner à manger si tu veux.

David : Super, repasse après la réunion alors.

Emma : Ok, je vous laisse à plus tard.

Je file à ma chambre me changer et me doucher, je dois retrouver Henry dans dix minutes au restaurant. En un peu plus de deux semaines ici je me sens vraiment bien et pense sérieusement à m'installer. Je m'installe à table et fait signe à Ruby qui arrive en souriant.

Ruby : Tu as encore joué à la sauveuse ?

Emma : (Sourire) Les nouvelles vont vite.

Ruby : Robin est venu prendre un café tout à l'heure il m'a raconté.

Emma : J'espère qu'ils trouveront ces braconniers, leurs pièges sont vraiment barbares.

Ruby : Oui, on va organiser une battue pour les enlever.

Emma : Tu me diras quand c'est, je viendrai aider.

Henry : Eh Coach, je suis en retard ?

Je lève les yeux en souriant mais me fige en voyant la personne derrière Henry, mon cœur se serre en même temps que mes poings et je me lève, non, pas elle.

Henry : Tout va bien Coach ? Ma mère voulait te rencontrer avant la réunion, ça te dérange ?

Emma : Ta mère ?

Regina : (Souffle) Oui sa mère, bonjour Capitaine.

(Silence)

Je serre les dents, quoi juste bonjour, elle se fou de ma gueule, ce n'est pas vrai ? Il me faut tout mon self control pour me lever et coller un faux sourire sur mes lèvres.

Emma : Bonjour Colonel Mills.

Henry : Attends tu la connais ?

Regina : Oui, on a travaillé ensemble sur ma dernière mission.

Ruby : Ok, bonjour la tension là. Viens Henry je crois qu'elles ont besoin de se parl...

Emma : Je n'ai rien à lui dire, désolée gamin va falloir vous trouver un autre entraineur, je dois partir d'ici plus vite que prévu. Sur ce bon appétit, je dois préparer mes affaires.

Henry : Quoi mais...

Regina : Mon chéri tu peux aller t'installer, je m'en occupe ne t'en fais pas.

Je ne lui accorde pas un regard et grimpe jusqu'à ma chambre, bordel de merde, tu parles d'une coïncidence de fou. Je bénis mon self contrôle, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est l'étriper. Je balance mes affaires dans mon sac quand on tape à ma porte, sachant qui s'est, je ne réponds pas et elle rentre.

Emma : Le fais que je n'ai pas répondu aurait du vous indiquer clairement que je ne voulais pas vous voir Colonel. Sortez de ma chambre, je n'ai rien à vous dire.

Regina : Stop, je sais que tu es colère contre moi mais mon fils n'a pas à payer pour mes erreurs. Je voulais juste que tu saches qu'Henry était mon fils, je n'ai pas l'intention d'intervenir outre mesure et tu n'aura pas à me parler. Alors restes, l'équipe est ravie de t'avoir et depuis que tu es là je n'ai que des éloges sur ton comportement qui me reviennent. C'est une petite ville mais on peut très bien ne jamais se croiser, ne pars pas à cause de moi, Henry compte sur toi.

Emma : Depuis quand ?

Regina : Quoi ?

Emma : Depuis quand tu sais que je suis là ?

Regina : Je t'ai vu le lendemain de ton arrivée, je ne voulais pas intervenir mais je ne pouvais pas vu que tu entraines mon fils.

Emma : Entrainer, je m'en vais.

Regina : Em je...

Emma : Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça, tu t'es servie de moi, de la pire des manières et...

En trois enjambés elle me rejoint et pose sa main sur ma joue doucement, je frisonne et me dégage brusquement.

Emma : Vas-t-en, je n'ai rien à te dire.

Regina : Ici ça pourrait devenir le foyer que tu as toujours cherché, tu...

Emma : Ne te sers pas de ce que je t'ai dit contre moi à nouveau, j'avais confiance en toi, pire j'étais...

Regina : Je n'ai jamais fait semblant avec toi Em, tout ce qui c'est passé entre nous je l'ai voulu et n'avait rien à voir avec ma mission. Tu me détestes, mais je le répète, Henry n'a pas à payer pour mes erreurs. Restes au moins jusqu'au prochain match, si vraiment tu ne peux pas vivre dans la même ville que moi je ne te retiendrai pas.

Emma : (Serre les dents) Je reste pour les gamins, restes loin de moi.

Regina : (Triste) Très bien, merci pour Henry.

Emma : Je suis sensée lui dire quoi si il me pose des questions ?

Regina : La vérité ?

Emma : Ho bien sur, je vais donc dire à un gamin de 15 ans que tu as couché avec moi dans le but d'avoir des informations sur mon équipe. Que ces informations recueillies ont contribué à la mort de mon équipe en entier et qu'en plus tu m'as empêché de les sauver ? Super, comme conversation.

Regina : Je ne lui mentirai pas.

Emma : Voilà qui change de ton comportement habituel, libre à toi de lui en parler mais je ne dirais rien. Cet enfant t'admire et t'aime énormément, il ne mérite pas de voir la femme que tu es réellement.

Regina : (Ferme les yeux) Je ne faisais pas semblant avec toi.

Elle sort et j'écrase mon poing sur le mur de rage, j'ai été si stupide de croire qu'une femme comme elle pouvait s'intéresser à moi. Au final j'ai tout perdu, quelles étaient les chances de la recroiser ? Trois heures plus tard je finis ma réunion, je n'ai pas regardé une seule fois Regina et m'assure de serrer la main de tous les parents qui semblent ravis que je reprenne l'équipe. Tout le monde s'en va, et je m'assois lourdement sur mon fauteuil, j'aurai du partir.

Henry : Tu détestes ma mère ?

Emma : Oui.

Henry : Whaou, même pas d'hésitation.

Emma : Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

Henry : Qu'elle t'avait blessée et que c'était normal que tu la détestes. Je ne suis pas stupide, j'ai bien vu comment tu l'as regardée, est ce que tu vas partir à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ?

Emma : Je ne peux pas te répondre gamin, c'est compliqué entre ta mère et moi.

Henry : Compliqué à quel point ?

Emma : Vraiment compliqué, mais pour le moment je suis là.

Henry : Ok, je connais ma mère et je l'ai rarement vu aussi ébranlée qu'après que vous ayez parlé. J'ignore ce qui c'est passé entre vous mais tu connais le Colonel Mills, tu devrais apprendre à connaître Regina avant de partir.

Il s'en va et je souffle, c'est l'enfer, j'ai besoin de taper sur quelqu'un de toute urgence. Heureusement j'ai appris qu'il y a une salle de sport derrière le stade, je me change et durant deux heures je tape sur un sac de frappe à m'en faire péter les doigts.

Zelena : Je ne sais pas après qui vous êtes en colère mais je n'aimerai pas être à sa place.

Emma : Pardon ?

Zelena : Désolée, je gère la salle et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me présenter tout à l'heure.

Emma : Vous êtes la mère de Roland ?

Zelena : Oui, vous avez bonne mémoire.

Emma : Cela aidait dans mon ancien métier.

Zelena : J'ai cru comprendre, ma sœur ne parle jamais de ces missions. Sauf la dernière, je sais ce qui c'est passé et croyez moi quand je lui dis qu'elle s'en veut beaucoup.

Emma : Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler.

Zelena : Je me doute, mais malgré toute la colère que je vois en vous, je vois surtout que vous souffrait.

Emma : J'en ai l'habitude, bonne fin de soirée Madame Loksley.

Zelena : Revenez quand vous le voulez, je laisse une clé sur votre bureau au besoin.

Emma : Merci.

Une heure plus tard je suis dans la cage de la louve avec sa gamelle et la pose doucement. Je m'assois et ne bouge plus, elle mange en me surveillant et une fois finit s'approche de moi. Je ne bouge pas quand elle me renifle et elle s'écarte pour se rallonger au fond de la cage. Je sors en reculant et rejoint ma chambre en marchant tranquillement. Evidement je passe devant la mairie et avec ma chance légendaire c'est le moment que choisit Regina pour sortir de son bureau. Je change de trottoir et marche sans un regard, ne la regarde pas Emma, ignore là et tout se passera bien.

Regina : Est-ce que je peux venir voire le match ?

Je me fige et tourne mes yeux vers elle, bordel elle fait chier, elle est sensé m'ignorer.

Emma : Votre fils joue, ça lui fera surement plaisir.

Regina : Si ma présence te dérange, il comprendra je...

Emma : Votre fils passe en priorité, bonne soirée Madame le Maire.

Regina : Em stp, regarde moi stp et cesse de me vouvoyer.

Ho non, pas question. Je tourne les talons et m'en vais, je me fou quelle soit triste, je me fou d'elle.

 **Quelques jours plus tard... jour du match...**

Emma : Bien on à un petit but d'avance, il reste cinq minutes. Ils sont fatiguée, mettez le paquet mais gare au contre, la défense vous rester en arrière tout en soutenant Henry et Killian.

Henry : ON EST QUI ?

Equipe : LES RED KING !

Emma : Montrez leur ce que vous valez, j'ai confiance en vous.

Je suis l'action des yeux et serre les dents quand je vois un tacle dangereux sur Henry. Il se relève en grimaçant mais place le ballon pour un coup franc. Il c'est entrainer comme un fou, vu la distance on à toute nos chances. L'arbitre siffle, il me regarde et tire. Le ballon s'envole et se loge en pleine lucarne, je lève le point en l'air et l'équipe me saute dessus quand l'arbitre siffle notre première victoire.

Emma : (Grand sourire) Tous au Granny pour fêter ça !

Henry : Heuu Coach est ce que nos familles peuvent venir aussi ?

Emma : Sans regarder Regina j'hoche la tête et on prend le chemin du restaurant ou Ruby nous accueille en héros. Je parle avec Graham et David quand Regina rentre dans mon champ de vision. Je détourne les yeux et malgré le froid sors prendre l'air. J'adore les gamins mais c'est difficile de la voire, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire ?

Ruby : Eh, tu te cacher là.

Emma : Ouai, besoin d'un peu d'air.

Ruby : Tout ça n'a rien à voire avec notre chère Maire je suppose ?

Emma : Je pensais quelle m'aimait.

Ruby : Qu'est ce qui c'est passé au juste entre vous ?

Emma : Il y avait un ou plusieurs traitres dans mon équipe, Regina devait les débusquer. Elle s'est servie de moi pour les approcher, je n'ai rien vu, j'étais complètement aveugle. Pourtant on a essayé de me prévenir mais je n'ai pas écouté, toute mon équipe est morte car j'ai cru qu'on pouvait m'aimer sincèrement.

Ruby : Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu devrais surement en parler avec elle tu sais. Tu ne dois pas avoir toutes les informations, je connais Regina depuis longtemps Em. Jamais je ne l'ai vu regarder une personne comme elle te regarde, pas même Daniel son mari. De plus, tu es adorable, bien sûr qu'on peut t'aimer.

Emma : Je vais rentrer, je suis crevée.

Ruby : Ok.

 **Halloween...**

Emma : Profitez bien de vos vacance mais ne vous relâchez pas trop.

Equipe : Ok Coach.

Je souris et ils quittent le stade en courant, bon j'ai une semaine de vacance. Il est temps de me trouver un appartement, je ne peux pas abuser de la générosité de Granny et Ruby plus longtemps. Je suis donc assise depuis une heure au restaurant entourant les petites annonces pour un boulot ou un appartement quand on s'assoit devant moi.

Katherine : Bonjour, désolée de vous embêter, Katherine Midas.

Emma : Emma Swan mais vous devez déjà le savoir. (Sourire)

Katherine : (Sourire) Oui, je viens vous inviter à la soirée qu'organise la ville pour Halloween. Déguisement obligatoire, vu que vous êtes nouvelle ici je me doute que vous n'étiez pas au courant.

Emma : Les gamins m'en ont parlé, mais c'est gentil à vous de m'inviter.

Katherine : Je vous en prie en tant qu'adjointe au Maire je me dois de suivre ses ordres et surtout d'aider ma meilleure amie à décoincer vote situation.

Emma : (Souffle) Est ce que tout le monde sait que nous nous sommes connus avant ?

Katherine : (Sourire) Nous sommes trois à connaître toute l'histoire si ça vous rassure, les autres savent juste que vous avez travaillé ensemble et que ça ne sait pas très bien passer.

Emma : Trois ?

Katherine : Zelena, Tink et moi.

Emma : Vous êtes venue me plaider sa cause ?

Katherine : Non, je suis venue vous inviter à la soirée de la ville.

Emma : Je devrai partir, mais je n'y arrive pas.

Katherine : A quoi ?

Emma : A l'oublier.

Katherine : Peut être parce que justement il ne le faut pas, vous y avez pensé ?

Emma : Bien tant que je vous tiens, j'ai besoin d'un appartement et d'un boulot des idées ?

Katherine : Vous restez donc parmi nous ?

Emma : Les gamins comptent sur moi, donc au moins jusqu'à juin oui.

Katherine : Bien, pour l'appartement je peux vous aider. Je loue un loft en face de la bibliothèque, vous pouvez venir visiter demain si vous le désirez.

Emma : Super, me reste plus que le boulot.

Trois jours plus tard je finissais de déballer mes affaires arrivées de New-York. Voyant une photo de mon ancienne unité je serre les dents et ferme les yeux. J'explose le cadre contre le mur et laisse échapper une larme. Je décide d'aller courir malgré l'heure tardive et arrive dans la forêt je me mets à marcher. J'arrive à un puits, et je m'assois en regardant les étoiles.

Regina : Bonsoir, je ne te suis pas, c'est mon endroit préféré pour ma défense.

Emma : Ok.

Regina : Tu viendras à la soirée ?

Emma : Pourquoi ? Pour que se soit gênant entre nous comme à chaque fois ?

Regina : Tu es prête à entendre ma version de l'histoire ou pas ?

Emma : (Me lève) Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Ne me sors pas l'excuse des ordres, personne ne t'a ordonné de coucher avec moi alors dis moi pourquoi ?

Regina : Je voulais te protéger.

(Silence)

Emma : Pourquoi, tu me croyais si faible ? Indigne de confiance ?

Regina : Parce que je t'aimais, je voulais te protéger car je t'aimais Emma.

Mon cœur semble se fissuré pour de bon et j'affronte son regard, elle ne ment pas je le vois et je ferme les yeux.

Emma : C'est un joli endroit, je vais te laisser.

Regina : C'est la vérité.

Emma : Je sais, pour ce que ça vaut, je t'aimais aussi.

Je tourne les talons et commence à marcher l'esprit embrouillé. Donc elle m'aimait pour de vrai, je suis sensée faire quoi de cette information maintenant ? Elle me rattrape et cale son pas au miens.

Regina : Je peux marcher avec toi ?

Emma : Je sais pour Lyly et Baie, est ce qu'il y en avait d'autres ?

Regina : Non, les autres étaient cleans et ont été lavés de tout soupçon comme toi.

Emma : J'aurai du mourir ce jour là, tu n'aurais pas du m'empêcher de partir.

Regina : Je ne pouvais pas te laisser y aller, je ne pouvais pas te perdre aussi.

Emma : Au final c'est ce qu'il s'est passé, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ça marche.

Regina : Non, mais je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé entre nous.

Emma : J'aimerai en dire autant, je...

(Bruite de pas)

Je me fige et attrape Regina par la main, à tout les coups c'est ces foutus braconniers. On se planque et on regarde passer un groupe de cinq hommes en silence. Impossible de les suivre sans se faire repérer, alors on ne bouge pas.

Regina : Em je crois que l'un d'entre eux c'est George King, il détient une bonne partie de la ville.

Emma : Super, tu as reconnu les autres ?

Regina : Non, il fait trop sombre, tu crois qu'on peut bouger ?

Emma : Je pense, tu as confiance en Graham et Robin ?

Regina : Oui sans hésiter, pourquoi ?

Emma : Parce que ça m'a l'air plus gros qu'une histoire de braconnage. Si ton King est si puissant que ça, il va falloir se la jouer finement.

Regina : Je l'arrêterai, cet enfoiré magouille depuis trop longtemps ici.

Emma : Bien on devrait rentrer, il est tard.

 **Soirée d'Halloween...**

Je n'aurai pas du venir, mais les gamins ont tellement insisté pour...sans parler de Ruby, David et Mary.

David : Ton déguisement de soldat zombie est super cool.

Emma : Tu n'es pas mal en vampire aussi, on dirait que toute la ville est là ?

Mary : Surement, mais tu verras à Noël c'est encore pire.

Emma : J'ai toujours adoré Noël, avec un peu de chance en plus il va neiger.

David : Oui c'est commun, je te laisse je vais saluer ma famille.

Je tourne la tête et le vois saluer son double, Mary rigole et éclaire ma lanterne.

Mary : James est son frère jumeau, ils ne sont pas très proches mais se saluent quand ils se voient.

Emma : Ok, à côté c'est George King ?

Mary : Oui leur père, mais ils ne se parlent pas du tout depuis le décès de la mère de David.

Emma : David ne s'appelle pas King ?

Mary : Non il a prit le nom de sa mère, il ne supporte pas son père.

Emma : C'est triste, je vais me servir un verre, tu veux quelque chose ?

Mary : Non je vais rejoindre David, à plus tard.

Arrivée au buffet je manque de m'étouffer en voyant Regina, bordel de merde ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi belle.

Ruby : Tu baves Em.

Emma : Reconnais qu'il y a de quoi, comment ça se fait qu'elle soit célibataire, les mecs sont aveugles ?

Ruby : Certainement tout autant que toi.

Emma : Quoi ?

Jefferson : Mesdames et Messieurs le bal va ouvrir, je vous invite à nous rejoindre.

Ruby : Cool, viens tu vas voir il y a plein de danses rigolotes à apprendre.

Emma : Ha non, je ne danse pas, merci. Mais vas-y je te regarde, je bois mon verre tranquillement.

Elle file sur la piste et j'éclate de rire en la voyant sauter partout, je n'appelle pas ça danser moi.

Merida : Salut, je voulais me présenter. Je suis une amie de Ruby, Merida.

Emma : (Sourire) Salut, tu ne danses pas ?

Merida : En faite j'espère t'inviter.

Hoo je me fais draguer, bon sang ça ne m'est pas arrivé depuis longtemps, elle est mignonne. Je lui montre plutôt une table à l'écart et elle me suit gentiment.

Emma : Alors que fais tu dans la vie ?

Merida : Je dirige un ranch, tu devrais passer un de ces jour, c'est à la sortie de la ville.

Emma : Je crois que les chevaux ne m'aiment pas, autant les autres animaux ça va, autant à chaque fois que je suis montée sur un cheval j'en garde un assez mauvais souvenir.

Merida : (Rire) Je serais ton prof particulier si tu veux, il faut juste savoir y faire.

Clairement du flirt, mes yeux se posent malgré moi sur Regina et je souffle. Je parle un moment avec Merida, mais je suis Regina des yeux dès qu'elle bouge.

Henry : Et coach, viens il va y avoir l'élection du meilleur costume.

Killian : Tu as toutes tes chances, bien que ta mère soit canon comme ça.

Henry : Beurk, ne sois pas dégoutant, c'est ma mère.

Emma : (Rire) Il ne fait qu'énoncer une vérité, alors on gagne quoi ?

Neal : Plein de truc, tous les commerçants mettent quelque chose.

Emma : C'est une chouette idée.

Henry : Ma mère a instauré ça l'année dernière quand elle est passée Maire, ça a eu beaucoup de succès.

Emma : Qui avait gagné ?

Roland : Mon père, il c'était déguisé en Robin des bois mais version plus sanglante que l'original.

Emma : Super ça, ha on dirait que le Chapelier fou va parler.

Killian : C'est Jefferson, sa fille s'appelle Grâce et elle plait beaucoup à Henry.

Henry : (Rouge vif) Traitre va, on en parle de Wendy ?

Killian : (Rouge) C'est bon...

Emma : (Rire) Et bien si je veux connaître les célibataires de la ville je dois m'adresser à vous alors ?

Neal : Tu as repéré une proie ?

Emma : Une proie, si ton père t'entendait... (Sourire)

Henry : Merida est célibataire et gay, comme Dorothy un docteur et Jamie mais on l'appelle Mulan.

Emma : (Rire) Merci pour l'info.

Jefferson : Le gagnant est une gagnante et c'est notre chère Maire qui remporte la mise, on applaudit bien fort.

Regina : (Parle au micro) Merci pour vos votes, je suis touchée. Profitez de cette soirée, amusez vous mes amis.

J'ai franchement du mal à détacher mes yeux d'elle et je soupire, pas question Emma, reste loin d'elle. Trop dangereux pour ton cœur, oublie là bon sang.

Henry : (Murmure) Ma mère aussi est seule.

Emma : (Sourire triste) Gamin ça n'arrivera pas, au mieux on arrivera peut être à devenir amies un jour mais trop de choses se sont passées entre nous pour oublier. Alors parles-moi de cette Grâce ? Tu l'as invité à danser ?

Henry : (Gêné) J'attends la dance Night, je manque d'un peu de courage.

Emma : La Dance Night ?

Killian : Tu va voir, ça ne va pas tarder. Les lumières vont s'éteindre durant toute une chanson, c'est pour favoriser les rapprochements, je compte bien inviter Wendy.

Roland : Et moi Violette.

Neal : Moi je vais tenter le coup avec Ashley, d'ailleurs on devrait se mettre en position.

Emma : En position ?

Henry : Admire les pros, dès que les lumières vont s'éteindre on les chope.

Emma : (Sourire amusée) Je ne veux pas manquer ça.

Je vois tout les gamins s'éparpiller dans la salle et repère Henry s'approcher lentement mais surement vers la fameuse Grace. Il est doué le bougre, il me lance un clin d'œil et les lumières s'éteignent.

Jefferson : Attrapez quelqu'un près de vous et lancez vous, c'est la dance night les amis.

Je sens qu'on me tire sur la piste et ne voyant rien je me laisse faire, à peine on pose la main sur moi que je frissonne. Regina, je ferme les yeux, elle cherche les ennuis ce n'est pas possible. Je vais pour m'écarter mais elle me retient en murmurant un simple mot.

Regina : Restes.

Emma : (Murmure) A quoi tu joues ?

Regina : Je ne joue pas, pas avec toi.

Cette simple phrase me coupe le sifflet et je danse tranquillement, mince elle sent vraiment bon.

Regina : Tu t'amuses ?

Emma : Oui, Ruby avait raison tout le monde est très sympa ici.

Regina : Oui, tu... es ce que tu vas rester ?

Emma : Au moins jusqu'au début de l'été, les gamins comptent sur moi.

Regina : Bien, c'est une...bonne nouvelle ?

Emma : C'est une question ou une affirmation ?

Regina : Les deux.

Emma : (Lumière qui se rallume doucement) Merci pour la danse Majesté, bonne fin de soirée.

Je m'écarte et souris en voyant Henry danser avec sa chérie, tout comme les autres gamins de mon équipe, bande de petits veinards. Je sors prendre l'air et retrouve Merida qui semble perdue dans ses pensées.

Emma : Eh, tu as raté la dance Night.

Merida : Non, je viens de sortir. On va dire que cette danse a été une révélation sur pas mal de points.

Emma : Haaa qui t'a invitée ?

Merida : (Rire) Jamie, c'est ma meilleure amie depuis plus de dix ans mais...

Emma : Tu espères plus ?

Merida : Je ne sais pas, je t'ai vu avec la Maire, je pensais que vous ne vous entendiez pas ?

Emma : C'est compliqué.

Merida : (Sourire) Mon mot préféré du moment, tu veux faire dans le simple ? Je n'habite pas loin d'ici ?

Emma : (Sourire) La peur ne doit pas nous empêcher de vivre notre vie, ce n'est pas moi que tu veux. Va chercher celle qui fait battre ton cœur plus vite, ce genre de choses c'est assez rare.

Merida : Je te retourne ton conseil alors, clairement ce n'était pas un regard de colère que tu lances à la Maire.

Emma : (Amusée) Touché, files maintenant, il me semble qu'on t'attend.

Une heure plus tard je marche pour rejoindre mon appartement quand je vois les gamins de mon équipe faire face à d'autre gamins plus âgés et de toute évidence pas de Storybook.

Henry : Dégages Peter, t'as rien à foutre ici.

Killian : On n'hésitera pas à ce battre cette fois ci, laissez les filles tranquilles.

Felix : On s'amuse juste avec ces charmantes jeunes filles, ne soit pas jaloux car elles nous préfèrent à vous.

Grace : Tu plaisantes j'espère, on vous a dit de nous lâcher dix fois.

Emma : Eh, il y a un souci ici ?

Henry : (Soulagée) Eh Coach, non Peter et sa bande partaient.

Peter : T'es qui toi ?

Emma : (Amusée) Ho je vois le genre, tu te crois tout puissant car tu es entouré d'une bande de gros bras ? Je suis leur Coach de foot, je vous propose de régler ça sur un terrain si vous avez des différents.

Peter : Contre ces minus, on joue en division nationale, on va les écraser.

Emma : Alors raison de plus pour accepter ?

Peter : Ok, mais si on gagne vous nous payer à bouffer des pizzas pour toute l'équipe avec des bières.

Emma : Très bien et si c'est mon équipe qui gagne, vous vous engagez à faire pareil pour eux la bière en moins.

Peter : Deal, on va te les massacrer.

Emma : Dans un mois présentez vous au stade, et les gars si j'apprends que vous avez causé des problèmes durant ce laps de temps, vous aurez à faire à moi.

J'ai dit ça d'un ton aussi froid que la mort et ils perdent leur sourire, ils hochent la tête et ils partent rapidement.

Henry : Heuuu Coach, se sont des crétins mais ils gèrent avec un ballon.

Killian : On va se faire humilier, mais bon sang tu étais top, ils avaient carrément la frousse.

Emma : Neal toi qui est un Geek tu vas me trouver toute les vidéos possibles de leur matchs, on va les étudier et vous allez me les massacrer ces petits cons.

Neal : Ok Coach je marche.

Roland : Moi aussi, ils nous emmerdent depuis trop longtemps.

Will : Bon sang, adieu reste des vacances si j'ai bien compris ?

Auguste : (Grimace) Faut ce qu'il faut, on vient pour quelle heure à l'entrainement demain ?

Emma : 14h, allez vous coucher, vous avez un mois compliqué qui vous attend.

Henry : Merci de croire en nous.

Emma : Toujours gamin, aller rentre il est tard.

Grace : On viendra vous encourager, (Embrasse la joue d'Henry qui rougit) merci de nous avoir défendu.

Je souris et rentre chez moi, après ça les jours défilent, deux semaines plus tard je suis dans la forêt avec David, on remet en liberté la louve vu qu'elle est guérie. Il ouvre la cage et on recule jusqu'à son camion doucement. La louve sort nous regarde et s'approche de moi, je m'accroupis doucement et tend la main.

Emma : (Caresse doucement) Au revoir Snow.

Elle détale d'un coup et je regarde David en souriant, c'était cool.

David : Tu devrais te prendre un chien.

Emma : Toi tu essaies de me refiler un de tes pensionnaires ?

David : (Sourire) Peut être, samedi on fait une nouvelle battue pour retrouver les pièges.

Emma : Comptes sur moi, on viendra aider avec les garçons.

David : Neal et Killian ne parlent que du match, c'est bien ce que tu as fait.

Emma : (Grimace) Il joue agressivement, j'espère juste qu'aucun des gamins ne sera blessé sinon je risque de perdre mon calme.

David : Ne t'en fait pas, ils sont solides, je te ramène ?

Emma : Non je vais courir, à plus tard.

Je branche mon MP4 et commence à trottiner tranquillement, au bout d'une heure j'arrive au puits malgré moi et je m'assois. Depuis quinze jours j'ai à peine vu Regina ce qui devrait m'arranger mais... Je me fige en voyant la louve devant moi et m'accroupis devant elle.

Emma : Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ? Tu devrais t'éloigner des hommes ma grande, la plupart sont méchants, mais tu le sais déjà. Tu es vraiment magnifique tu sais, (caresse doucement).

Elle semble en confiance et je me relève, je la regarde en souriant et commence à courir.

Emma : On fait la course Snow ?

Elle semble avoir compris car elle court derrière moi et je rigole en accélérant l'allure, pas du tout effrayée de sa présence. Arrivée à la lisière je m'arrête, la louve me regarde et s'en va tranquillement dans la forêt, bon sang c'était vraiment cool comme moment. Je grimpe sur ma moto restée sur le bord de la route et roule en direction de la ville quand je vois Regina assise sur sa voiture. Pendant une seconde je pense à passer mon chemin mais je ne peux pas la laisser là.

Emma : (Enlève son casque) Eh, tu as un souci avec ta voiture ?

Regina : Apparemment oui, elle refuse de redémarrer j'ai appelé la dépanneuse mais elle prend son temps.

Emma : Je vais regarder, ouvres le capot.

Regina : Tu n'es pas obligée, je sas que tu ne veux pas être près de moi plus que nécessaire.

Emma : Ouvre le capot Gina, il commence à faire froid.

Elle obéit et je plonge la tête dans le moteur, vive l'armée qui m'a apprit à me débrouiller avec un rien.

Emma : Tu as des outils ?

Regina : Oui dans le coffre, tiens.

Je travaille sur le moteur durant une vingtaine de minutes et je relève la tête.

Emma : Vas-y essaie de démarrer.

Elle obéit et après deux essais la voiture démarre, bon voilà une bonne chose.

Emma : Ta courroie de distribution a lâché, j'ai réparé mais ça ne tiendra pas longtemps, va directement au garage. Je te suis au cas où tu tombes encore en panne.

Regina : D'accord, merci.

Emma : Je t'en pris, aller montres moi le chemin.

Une demi heure plus tard je regarde Regina parler au garagiste, je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne suis pas partie.

Regina : Bon plus de voiture pendant une semaine, je survivrais.

Emma : (Tend un casque) Je te ramène chez toi ?

Regina : (Prend le casque) Merci.

Elle s'installe derrière moi et je ferme les yeux, bordel j'ai chaud. Comment j'ai pu en arriver là au juste, je suis sensée l'éviter. Je cherche vraiment les problèmes, arrivées devant chez elle je coupe le moteur et elle descend.

Regina : (Respire un grand coup) Tu veux rentrer un peu ? Henry serait content de te voir et j'aimerai te remercier pour ton aide, restes manger, j'ai fait des lasagnes.

Emma : Une autre fois peut être, rentres il fait froid.

Regina : Acceptes au moins un café, stp.

Emma : (Sourire) Je n'aime pas le café Gina.

Regina : Ne m'appelles pas comme ça stp.

Emma : (Regarde avec incompréhension) Quoi ?

Regina : Rien, un chocolat chaud ?

Emma : (Sourire) D'accord, mais vraiment tu n'as pas à me remercier, tout le monde aurait fait pareil.

Regina : Pas tout le monde, Henry chéri tu es là ?

Henry : Salut man...eh coach (sourire amusé)

Emma : Sans commentaire gamin sinon demain je te fais courir deux fois plus.

Henry : (Lève les mains) J'ai rien dit, je commençais à m'inquiéter, il s'est passé quoi ?

Regina : Panne de voiture, Emma m'a raccompagnée.

Henry : Cool, bon je monte finir mes devoirs.

Il file et je pose mon casque et mon blouson de moto sur une chaise.

Regina : Je te fais visiter ?

Emma : Je te suis, c'est une jolie maison.

Regina : J'en ai hérité quand mon père est mort il y a cinq ans.

Emma : Désolée, si je me souviens bien tu m'as dit que tu étais très proche de lui ?

Regina : (Sourire) Oui, j'ai appelé Henry comme lui.

Emma : Bel hommage, ça fait très petit Prince, ça va bien avec l'ensemble.

Regina : L'ensemble ?

Emma : Reine, Prince, château, bon c'est un manoir mais on n'en est pas loin.

Regina : (Amusée) N'importe quoi, là tu as la cuisine, le jardin et le salon.

On grimpe l'étage et elle me fait voir la bibliothèque, la salle de bain et sa chambre que je ferme bien vite.

Emma : Bonjour le temps que tu dois passer à faire le ménage la dedans.

Regina : J'ai quelqu'un qui s'en occupe, avec la mairie et tout il a fallut m'y résoudre.

Emma : Toi miss maniaque tu acceptes qu'une autre personne que toi fasse le ménage chez toi ? Pincez moi je rêve, tu vas nous déclencher une tempête là.

Regina : (Tape mon épaule) Je ne suis pas maniaque.

Emma : (Amusée) Vraiment, donc si je saute sur ton lit, tu ne vas pas le refaire ?

Regina : Je n'aime pas dormir dans un lit défait.

Emma : Si je déplace tes cadres photos sur ta cheminée, tu ne vas pas les remettre comme ils étaient ?

Je commence à bouger les cadres, je le vois elle lutte pour rester impassible ce qui m'amuse beaucoup. Je souris et arrête de la torturer en m'asseyant sur le canapé.

Emma : Maniaque, j'ai le droit à mon chocolat maintenant ?

Regina : (Replace les cadres) Je ne suis pas sûre que tu le mérites finalement, j'avais oublié à quel point tu aimais me taquiner.

Emma : (Fait semblant de partir) Bon je vais y aller alors, je ne voudrais pas...

Regina : (Retiens par la main) Stp ne pars pas.

Son ton est suppliant et je perds mon sourire, je l'ai rarement vu aussi vulnérable.

Emma : Je suis là.

Regina : Est-ce que tu es partie avec Merida après la soirée d'Halloween ?

Emma : Peut être, qu'est ce que ça peut te faire avec qui je couche au juste ?

Regina : Em, ne joues pas à ça.

Emma : Je ne sais pas si tu as bien observé mais Merida et Jamie sont ensembles.

Regina : Je sais, c'est récent et elle est jolie, intelligente, jeune...je peux comprendre que...

Emma : Gina stop, je ne suis pas partie avec elle, je n'avais d'yeux que pour toi.

(Silence)

Regina : Alors pourquoi tu persistes à m'éviter ?

Emma : Tu sais pourquoi, arrêtes de me regarder comme ça stp.

Regina : (Se rapproche de moi) Comme quoi ?

Emma : Tu me regarde comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde Gina et je n'arrive pas à me concentrer quand tu as ce regard là sur moi.

Regina : (Pose sa mains sur ma joue doucement) Ne m'appelles pas Gina, ça me rappelle juste à quel point tu me manques.

Elle est trop près, vraiment trop près, son parfum m'enivre, sa main brule ma joue et mon cerveau semble déconnecté. Elle agit avec moi comme si j'étais un animal blessé, et sans doute c'est ce que je suis.

Emma : Je vais y aller je...

Bordel...mon cœur se liquéfie sur place quand elle m'embrasse et je ferme les yeux. Misère qu'elle m'a manqué, comment c'est possible, on a été ensemble un mois à tout cassé. Je réponds à son baiser doucement et soupire quand on se sépare.

Regina : Tu m'as manquée.

Emma : Tu rends les choses difficiles Gina, je...

Regina : Stp, on n'est pas obligées d'en parler, on n'est pas obligées de mettre des mots sur ce que nous sommes ou pas. On pourrait commencer pas arrêter de s'éviter, tu en penses quoi ?

Emma : (Souffle) J'en pense que tu me dois toujours un chocolat.

Elle sourit et s'écarte de mes bras, le manque est instantané et je me force à ne pas la retenir. Je fais n'importe quoi bon sang, finalement Henry nous rejoint vingt minutes plus tard et m'entraine dans une partie de jeux vidéo. Ils me supplient de rester manger et j'abdique face leur bouille de chien battus.

Henry : Dis Em, tu pourrais nous apprendre à nous battre aux gars et moi ?

Regina : Si c'est encore pour la bande à Peter, je peux m'en occuper tu sais.

Henry : Emma leur a cloué le bec et on compte bien les massacrer sur le terrain mais ça risque de mal finir. On veut juste pouvoir se défendre, et protéger les filles au besoin.

Emma : Ta mère est bien meilleure que moi en combat rapproché, mais je pense que tu t'inquiètes pour rien.

Henry : Tu ne les connais pas, ça fait un an qu'ils nous cherchent constamment, juste les bases ?

Regina : Je peux vous enseigner quelques prises mais il faut que tous les parents soient d'accord.

Henry : Super, je vais voir avec les gars, c'était super bon maman.

Regina : Merci mon chéri, tu débarrasses, je vais chercher le dessert.

Ils se lèvent et je vais pour suivre Henry quand il me fait signe d'aller avec sa mère.

Henry : Ne lui brises pas le cœur, on ne dirait pas comme ça mais elle est fragile.

Emma : C'est elle qui a brisé le mien tu sais.

Je rejoins Regina qui coupe un gâteau de chocolat en tranches égales, ce qui me fait sourire.

Emma : Maniaque !

Regina : (Lève les yeux au ciel) Jalouse !

Emma : (Sourire) Où tu as apprit à cuisiner comme ça ?

Regina : Ma grand-mère, elle était Italienne et m'a apprit tout ce que je sais. On passait nos vacances d'été et Noël là bas enfant avec ma sœur. Je me suis jurée d'emmener Henry visiter l'Italie, lui faire découvrir tout mes souvenirs d'enfance, le village de mes grands-parents.

Emma : Je sui sûre que tu l'emmèneras un jour.

Elle sourit et le reste de la soirée se passe agréablement bien, elle me raccompagne à ma moto en silence.

Emma : (Replace une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille) Merci pour ce diner, je suppose qu'on se verra à l'occasion ?

Regina : J'espère oui.

Je me penche et lui embrasse la joue délicatement, elle s'accroche à mes bras et je la serre contre moi fortement.

Emma : Ne me brises pas à nouveau le cœur Gina, car cette fois ci je ne te pardonnerai pas.

Je grimpe sur ma moto et rentre chez moi, bon et maintenant je fais quoi ?

 **Quinze jours plus tard...**

Emma : Hé vous ne rentrez pas ?

Henry : Maman nous donne des cours de self défense, tu veux venir ?

Clairement pas une bonne idée Emma, pourtant je le suis jusqu'à la salle de sport. Regina est là en tenu de sport ultra moulante ce qui m'arrache un soupire. Bon sang qu'elle est belle, depuis ce diner on s'est recroisées quelques fois mais ça reste timide et surtout je ne sais toujours pas ce que je veux. Est-ce que je peux oublier et nous laisser une vraie chance ?

Regina : (Sourire timide) Salut, j'ai besoin d'une assistante, ça te dit ?

Emma : (Sourire fière) Tu es prête à mordre la poussière Colonel ?

Regina : (Amusée) si je te bats, tu acceptes de manger avec moi ce soir ?

Emma : Et si c'est moi qui gagne ?

Regina : Je t'accorde un souhait.

Emma : Intéressant, mais il faut un arbitre, tu triches.

Regina : (Sourire mutin) Je n'y peux rien si tu n'arrives pas à te concentrer quand je suis au dessus de toi.

Emma : Et les gamins on va vous faire un petit combat, vous devez compter les points.

Henry : C'est quoi les enjeux ?

Regina : (Sourire) Un diner pour moi.

Emma : Un souhait pour moi.

Killian : Je parie sur Emma.

Roland : Moi sur Regina.

Auguste : Difficile, je dirais Regina.

Will : Regina aussi, je l'ai déjà vu se battre.

Neal : Emma pour moi.

Henry : Haaa moi je parie sur ma mère aussi, allez y on compte les points.

Emma : Je vais te faire mentir gamin, je ne vais pas facilement à terre.

Regina : Moi non plus.

La tension monte de quelques degrés et on se met en position sous les encouragements des gamins. Au bout d'une demi heure je suis à terre à bout de souffle, Regina aussi et on sourit.

Henry : Whouah, rappelez moi de ne jamais vous énerver. On est d'accord pour une égalité avec les gars, vous nous montrez votre dernière prise, elle était trop cool.

Emma : J'ai gagné un souhait Majesté.

Regina : Et moi un diner Capitaine.

Durant une heure on se bat avec les gamins et une fois qu'ils sont partis cette tension revient en force.

Emma : Tu continu à t'entrainer ?

Regina : Avec ma sœur oui assez souvent, elle est prof de sport et a un très bon niveau d'arts martiaux.

Emma : Bon alors vu que je te dois un diner, je vous attends Henry et toi pour 20H chez moi ?

Regina : Henry dort chez Killian et Neal ce soir, il n'y aura que moi.

(Silence)

Regina : On peut aller au Granny si tu préfères ?

Emma : Non c'est bon, je vais te montrer que je sais cuisiner aussi, à tout à l'heure.

Regina : (Sourire) A tout à l'heure Capitaine.

Sur le chemin du retour je m'arrête au supermarché acheter tout ce qu'il faut pour l'impressionner, je finis avec une bonne bouteille de vin et chasse de mon esprit que c'est une mauvaise idée.

Ruby : Oula tu es chargée, un coup de main ?

Emma : (Tend un sac) Merci, Regina vient manger à la maison tout à l'heure.

Ruby : Hoo, je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est une bonne chose ou non ?

Emma : Je t'avoue que moi non plus.

Ruby : Je pense que vous devriez parler, enfin si vous ne vous sautez pas dessus avant, parce que bonjour la tension sexuelle entre vous.

Emma : (Rire) Je fais n'importe quoi, dès qu'elle rentre dans l'équation on dirait que mon cerveau disjoncte.

Ruby : Em, je sais que tu ne veux pas l'entendre mais tu es amoureuse d'elle.

Emma : (Grimace) Je dois être maso, elle m'a mentit durant quatre mois.

Ruby : Pas sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour toi, j'en suis sûre, accordes toi une chance, ça ne te coute rien.

Emma : Muai, on verra comment ça se passe ce soir, merci pour le coup de main.

Elle dépose le sac dans ma cuisine et me laisse travailler, j'ai deux heures pour tout préparer. Durant une heure je m'attelle à la tache avant de mettre la table et de filer prendre une douche. On sonne à la porte et je fronce les sourcils, Regina n'est jamais en avance donc ça ne doit pas être elle. J'ouvre en serviette de toilette et me fige en la découvrant devant ma porte.

(Silence)

Regina me dévore des yeux et je me sens rougir à vu d'œil, reprends toi bon sang, je me décale pour la laisser rentrer et prends une grande respiration pour parler.

Emma : (Rouge vif) Je vais m'habiller, installes toi.

Regina : (Sourire mutin) Tu es très bien comme ça.

Emma : (Rire) Pour ma défense tu es en avance.

Regina : J'avais peur que tu ne changes d'avis et annules.

Emma : (Tend un verre de vin) Je suis là, accordes moi cinq minutes.

Je file dans ma chambre où je tente de calmer mon palpitant, j'enfile un jean et une chemise en vitesse, me fait une queue de cheval approximative et la rejoint à la cuisine.

Emma : Je te fais visiter ?

Regina : Avec plaisir oui, bien que je connaisse l'appartement de Katherine.

Emma : Vous semblez proches, ça fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez ?

Regina : Depuis le collège, comme Tink.

Emma : Je n'ai pas encore eu la chance de la rencontrer, donc le salon ouvert sur la cuisine, le balcon. Une chambre d'amis, la salle de bain et ma chambre.

Elle rentre dans ma chambre et regarde curieusement les photos accrochées dans un cadre, la plupart sont avec mon équipe. Mais d'autres sont avec les gamins ou Ruby, David et Mary. Evidement elle s'arrête sur une photo de nous deux, je n'ai jamais réussit à la jeter, Ruby a raison je suis amoureuse d'elle depuis longtemps déjà.

Regina : Tu l'as gardée ?

Emma : Oui.

Elle se tourne vers moi les yeux brillants et en trois enjambées me rejoint, elle semble hésiter et pour une fois c'est moi qui fais un geste vers elle en l'embrassant doucement. Je me recule en souriant, et deux secondes plus tard je suis plaquée contre la porte de ma chambre. Regina m'embrasse passionnément et je ferme les yeux en lui répondant, misère elle me fait perdre la tête.

 **RATING M... (Mon premier alors soyez indulgent, on me l'a souvent demandé alors j'essaie)**

Emma : (Soupire) Gina...tu...

Regina : Je n'ai pas envie de parler...juste embrasses moi.

Mes mains glissent sur ses hanches et j'obéis en inversant nos positions. Je passe ma langue sur ses lèvres et elle m'autorise l'accès, notre baiser est fiévreux et remplit de désir, c'est à qui prendra le contrôle de l'autre en premier. Je tire la fermeture de sa robe d'un coup et laisse courir mes mains sur son corps avec envie.

Emma : Tu es tellement belle...

Regina : Em...stp... ne joues pas, fais moi l'amour.

Je souris et la soulève dans mes bras, je la pose délicatement sur mon lit et lui embrasse le cou avant de descendre vers ses seins toujours emprisonnés dans son soutien gorge.

Regina : Déshabilles-toi bébé, je veux te sentir contre moi, en moi...

J'obéis et me retrouve nue très rapidement, grandement aidée par une Regina plus qu'impatiente.

Emma : (Sourire) Impatiente mon cœur ?

Regina : Tu n'as pas idée à quel point.

Les derniers remparts cachant sa nudité tombent et quand nos corps se collent à nouveau mon souffle se bloque, bon sang c'est trop bon. Je la regarde avec envie et soyons honnête avec amour et embrasse un de ses tétons érigés par le plaisir. Son gémissement me fait perdre le peu de self contrôle qu'il me restait et je m'attaque à l'autre tout en pinçant son téton entre mes doigts. Regina se cambre pendant que ma langue s'enroule autour de son mamelon, titillant, mordillant et caressant la faisant doucement mais surement tomber dans un abyme de plaisir.

Emma : Tellement belle...

Je reprends la course de mes baisers le long de son corps qui se crispe d'envie et de désir... arrivée vers son intimité je la regarde et embrasse tendrement l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Regina hoquète de surprise et je laisse trainer ma langue jusqu'à ses lèvres. Je ralentis, accélère mes coup de langue autour de son clitoris la faisant perdre pied de plus en plus. J'insère ma langue en elle plusieurs fois la faisant gémir plus fort et satisfaite j'insère un doigt puis deux en elle ne la lâchant pas du regard. Mes va et vient s'accélèrent faisant perdre pied Regina, je me délecte de cette scène que je ne pensais jamais revoir et quand je la sens commencer à partir elle me retourne d'un coup.

Regina : Moi aussi je veux jouer avec toi.

Lorsque que sa langue rentre en moi je ne peux retenir un cri s de surprise et de plaisir ce qui lui arracha un sourire fier. Elle reprit son entreprise donnant des coups de langue lents et langoureux. Mes jambes tremblent tellement la sensation me fait perdre la tête et je sais que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps avant de venir. Je glisse ma main vers son intimité et la pénètre d'un coup avec deux doigt la faisant hoqueter de plaisir, elle se venge en insérant deux doigts en moi et torturant mon clitoris sous ses coups de langue expert. Le rythme s'intensifia et c'est dans un parfait ensemble que l'orgasme nous terrasse. A bout de souffle et le corps en sueur je retombe sur le côté, Regina vient se blottir contre moi et je soupire de contentement.

 **FIN DE RATINK M...(Ce fut laborieux et je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite mais vous noterais l'effort, lol )**

Regina : (Caresse le ventre doucement) Tu m'as manquée, jamais je n'aurai cru te revoir.

Emma : (Resserre mes bras autour d'elle et embrasse la tempe) Je suis là, tu as faim ?

Regina : Oui, ça sent vraiment bon en plus.

Emma : Ne sois pas si étonnée, la bouffe à l'armée était infecte donc j'ai regardé beaucoup d'émission de cuisine et je me suis entrainée.

Regina : Je l'ignorais, bien que tes petits déjeuners au lit étaient tout le temps très réussis.

Emma : Tu n'en profitais pas vraiment si je me souviens bien.

Regina : Ton corps était plus appétissant.

Emma : C'est moche Colonel, je ne suis qu'un simple morceau de viande pour vous ?

Regina : Non tu es bien plus, mais tu fais un morceau de viande fort savoureux si tu veux mon avis.

Emma : Tu n'es pas prête de manger si tu me sors ce genre de phrase tu sais ?

Regina : (Rire) Déjà prête à un autre round Capitaine ?

Emma : (Ballade mes mains sur son dos et l'embrasse dans le cou) Tu peux rester ?

Regina : Henry ne rentre que dimanche soir, donc oui.

Emma : (Retourne sur le lit et embrasse passionnément) Parfait on mangera plus tard.

 **Jour du match...**

Henry : Ok les gars, on c'est durement préparés, ne vous laissez pas faire.

Emma : On à étudié leur technique, vous êtes cent fois supérieurs, attention aux mauvais coups et surtout ne perdez pas votre calme, c'est avec le ballon au pied que vous leur prouverez votre supériorité. VOUS ETES QUI ?

Equipe : LES RED KING !

Ils courent se mètrent en position et David me rejoint sur le banc de touche. Même leur entraineur a l'air d'un voyou, ça promet.

David : Ne t'en fais pas, ils feront attention.

Emma : Si je veux inviter quelqu'un dans un restaurant tu me conseilles où ?

David : (Sourire mutin) Quelqu'un hein ?

Emma : (Sourire) Regina, autre que le Granny sinon la ville sera au courant le lendemain.

David : Et ça te dérange ?

Emma : Non mais ça pourrait la gêner, elle est Maire et peu savent la nature de notre ancienne relation ou nouvelle relation. Pour tout avouer je ne sais pas ce que nous sommes, on évite très bien le sujet, seulement depuis la semaine dernière et notre rapprochement elle ne quitte pas mes pensées.

David : (Sourire tendre) Tu es mordue, c'est mignon.

Emma : Roland, fait attention au 7 il déborde facilement.

David : Tu sais vu comment Regina te regarde, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter.

Je tourne la tête et la voit à côté de Zelena et Katherine entrain de parler. Elle a mit un simple jean et un gros pull, simple mais efficace, mon cœur s'envole et je soupire. Je suis complètement foutu, je me concentre sur le match mais croise son regard. Elle me lance un sourire éblouissant et mon souffle se coupe, bordel, je suis pathétique.

David : (Rire) On dirait deux adolescentes, vous êtes mignonnes.

Emma : Moques-toi, bordel il y a faute là, l'arbitre ouvre les yeux ou je te les ouvre.

Al, l'arbitre soupire et siffle la faute, pas trop tôt. Auguste se relève en grimaçant et je fronce les sourcils, il lui à marcher dessus exprès cette enfoiré de numéro 8.

Walsh : Mes gars sont robustes, faut pas leur en vouloir, vos petits se défendent bien.

Emma : Oui, si je peux me permettre vous devriez les tenir un peu plus, ils ne font que causer des problèmes.

Walsh : Je suis leur entraineur pas leur nounou, mais on peut en parler autour d'un verre ce soir ?

David : (Amusé) Je vais rejoindre les gradins et calmer les esprits.

Je tourne la tête et voit Regina fusiller du regard Walsh, elle est jalouse, intéressant. Ce type est un crétin, la mi-temps sonne sur un score nul et je regarde les gamins qui semblent au bout du rouleau.

Emma : Bon buvez, étirez vous. Il est temps de montrer le fruit de votre entrainement, donc on va faire une attaque en pointe. Henry tout devant, derrière Killian, August et Roland en soutient. Will tu restes devant les cages avec Eric et Philippe, personne ne passe, c'est compris ?

Will : Compris Coach.

Emma : Neal, Felix risque de faire des tirs dès qu'il en aura l'occasion alors tient le à l'œil avec Peter.

Neal : Ok.

Emma : Jean, avec Pete et Kevin vous soutenez Killian et Rolland, faites tourner le ballon, faites les courir, ils sont clairement moins endurants que vous et ils se reposent uniquement sur leur force de frappe en oubliant la défense. Notre chance c'est un contre, la vitesse d'Henry et Killian va être mise à contribution pour ça, vous avez compris le plan ?

Equipe : Oui Coach.

Emma : Bien, surtout faites attention aux fautes, n'allez pas à l'affrontement au risque de vous blesser.

Henry : Ne t'inquiètes pas, on compte bien gagner sans bobos, mon maillot est foutu.

Emma : (Lance un nouveau maillot) Ils sont arrivés hier, ils vous plaisent ?

Tout le monde se change en souriant et Henry me serre carrément dans ses bras, leur maillot est Rouge et noir. Leur nom inscrit dessus avec le symbole de leur équipe qui est une couronne.

Henry : Merci, ils sont trop beaux.

Je souris et lui rend son étreinte, en peu de temps je me suis beaucoup attachée à lui et aux autres, mais Henry reste mon chouchou.

Emma : Faites leur ravaler leurs airs arrogants, étirez vous on se revoit sur le terrain.

Je sors et me retrouve plaquée contre le mur, avant que je ne réagisse, je reconnais Regina et elle m'embrasse passionnément m'arrachant un gémissement.

Emma : Whaouaa, c'est en quel honneur ça ?

Regina : Pour ne pas que tu n'oublies pas à qui tu appartiens.

Emma : (Caresse sa joue doucement) La jalousie te va bien Majesté, mais je t'assure qu'elle est inutile.

Regina : (Fronce le nez) Il te tourne autour comme un vautour, sans parler de Ruby et d'autres qui...

Je la coupe net en l'embrassant aussi tendrement que je peux et elle soupire de contentement.

Emma : C'est toi que je veux, et Ruby est moi nous ne sommes qu'amies.

Je la laisse réfléchir à tout ça et rejoint le banc de touche, le match reprend et je la regarde souvent discuter avec Tink et Zelena qui éclatent de rire.

Walsh : On dirait que je peux oublier ce verre, dommage jolie blonde.

Je ne lui réponds pas et regarde Killian déborder Felix et faire une passe parfaite à Henry qui arme son pied pour tirer. C'est sans compter sur Peter qui lui fait un tacle par derrière lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Je bondis sur mes jambes et me précipite vers lui. Il se tient la cheville les larmes aux yeux et je serre les dents de colère en voyant Peter sourire méchamment.

Emma : Ne bouges pas mon grand, laisses moi regarder.

L'équipe commence à s'échauffer et je vois Killian et Roland prêts à se battre avec Felix et Peter.

Emma : Les garçons stop, venez m'aider à porter Henry sur le banc, il faut qu'on s'occupe de sa cheville.

Peter : C'est qui, ton entraineur ou ta mère, t'es vraiment une mauviette Colter, je t'ai à peine touché.

Avant qu'un des gamins régissent je soulève Peter par le col de son maillot le regard noir. Il déglutit et je sens une douce caresse sur ma joue, je tourne les yeux et vois Regina qui me sourit.

Regina : Lâches le, bébé, ce n'est qu'un gamin.

Emma : (Pousse vers son équipe) Encore un geste dangereux comme ça et gamin ou non je te cogne, dégagez de votre côté maintenant, je ne le répéterai pas. Vous pourriez être de grands joueurs mais votre comportement est indigne de ce sport.

Ils obéissent et Killian et Roland portent Henry qui retient ses larmes, je vais le tuer cet abruti. Je retire la chaussure d'Henry aussi doucement que possible et Whale arrive, vu sa tête ce n'est pas bon signe et je serre les poings.

Whale : C'est cassé, il faudrait une radio pour confirmer.

Emma : Je vais annuler le match, c'était une mauvaise idée, ce sont des brutes, désolé Henry.

Henry : Non, n'annule pas, j'ai confiance aux gars, ils vont marquer. Ce n'est pas ta faute, laisses nous te prouver que tu as eu raison de nous faire confiance.

Killian : On va marquer, promis, pour Henry, toi et l'équipe.

Roland : Laisses-nous jouer stp.

Neal : On va le faire, ai confiance en nous.

August : Ils ne passeront plus, on va les coller au short, ils sont allé trop loin cette fois.

Al : Peter carton rouge, tu sors sans discuter sinon je t'exclus de la league.

Peter : Pfff, de toute façon ces mauviettes ne valent rien.

Al : Votre équipe peut reprendre ?

Emma : Killian, tu passes à la pointe, Bryan tu rentres à sa place.

Bryan : Ok Coach.

Regina : On doit aller à l'hôpital mon chéri.

Henry : Je tiendrais, laisses-moi regarder la fin du match.

Whale : (Pose une poche de froid) S'il ne bouge pas, ça va. Je vais tout préparer pour votre arrivée, je compte sur toi Bryan pour me rendre fier.

Bryan : (Déterminé) Ok papa, allons-y les gars on à un match à gagner.

Ils filent et je regarde avec inquiétude Henry, Regina glisse sa main dan la mienne et je me concentre sur le match.

Emma : (Murmure) Tout le monde nous voit Gina.

Regina : (Sourire) Tant mieux, comme ça tout le monde voit que tu m'appartiens.

Emma : (Rire) Tu es vraiment jalouse, mais ce n'est pas grave je t'aime quand même.

Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi elle m'embrasse et je ferme les yeux par reflexe en la collant à moi.

Emma : Whaouuuu, faut que tu arrêtes de m'embrasser comme ça, mon cerveau disjoncte à chaque fois.

Regina : (Rire) Pardon mais tu ne te rends même pas compte de ce que tu dis.

Henry : Beurk, prenez vous une chambre sérieuse. (Grand sourire)

Emma : Insolent, tu ferais mieux de te taire, Grâce arrive...

Regina : Grâce ?

Emma : (Sourire) Alors gamin on a un deal ?

Henry : (Rouge) Ok, retiens le dragon qui me serre de mère et on a un deal Coach.

Regina nous regarde avec incompréhension et juste au moment où Grâce arrive je l'embrasse tendrement.

Regina : Whouuu c'est en quel honneur ?

Emma : J'ai besoin d'une excuse pour embrasser ma petite amie ?

Regina : (Grand sourire) Je suis ta petite amie ?

Emma : Oui, Roland accélères, vas-y.

Je suis concentrée sur le match, l'équipe de Peter ne touche plus la balle depuis dix minutes quand Killian met un premier but. La foule explose mais ce n'est pas finit, sur un centre de Will, Roland creuse l'écart en mettant un second but de la tête.

Henry : (Se lève d'un coup) OUAI ! Aille, bordel.

Grâce : Vraiment tu n'es pas raisonnable, restes assit.

Henry s'assoit sagement, il reste cinq minutes avec les prolongations. August déborde à nouveau, fait une passe à Bryan qui efface Felix et tire mais touche le poteau. Mais c'est sans compter sur August qui a suivit et enfonce le clou en mettant le dernier but. L'équipe adverse est carrément assise par terre et deux minutes plus tard le match est finit.

Killian : (Me saute sur le dos) On a gagné putain !

Je souris et les garçons me portent en triomphe sous le regard amusé d'Henry et Regina. Deux heurs plus tard je suis dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital quand Zelena s'assoit près de moi.

Zelena : C'est une belle victoire, Roland n'est pas couché.

Emma : Tu m'étonnes, je suis contente pour eux, j'espère juste que la bande à Peter a comprit la leçon. Je regrette juste qu'Henry ai été blessé, ce sont tous de chouettes gamins.

Zelena : Oui, on a de la chance c'est vrai. Tu n'as jamais voulu en avoir ?

Emma : (Réfléchis) Je me suis toujours dis que si je trouvais la femme idéale j'adopterai, pour donner une chance à un enfant. Chance que je n'ai pas eue, finalement ça ne s'est pas fait mais ma vie me convient très bien quand même, surtout depuis que j'ai retrouvé Regina.

Zelena : Elle semble vraiment heureuse, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle.

Emma : Je l'aime Zelena, je ne lui ferai jamais de mal, je t'assure que tout ce que je veux c'est son bonheur et celui d'Henry. Je ne lui en veux plus, tout ce que je veux c'est elle.

Zelena : Bien, maintenant tournes toi.

Elle se lève et je vois Regina me regarder, je vire rouge tomate, je vais tuer Zelena, c'est moche comme technique.

Henry : (Rire) Eh coach, ça va ? Tu es toute rouge ?

Emma : (Secoue la tête) Jolie plâtre, tu en as pour combien de temps ?

Henry : Un mois, plus la rééducation, je ne pourrais revenir aux entrainements que mi janvier si tout va bien.

Emma : Prends le temps de guérir, on ne bouge pas. Bon je vais vous laisser en famille, reposes toi bien.

Regina me stop dans mon élan en posant sa main sur mon bras et se penche à mon oreille.

Regina : Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir si facilement, tu viens avec nous.

Je secoue la tête amusée et lui désigne Henry.

Emma : Occupes toi de ton fils, on a tout le temps pour nous.

Je l'embrasse tendrement et rentre chez moi, bon sang quelle journée. Deux heures plus tard on sonne et sachant pertinemment qui sait je souris en ouvrant la porte.

Emma : Est-ce que je te manque déjà ?

Regina m'embrasse doucement, je crois qu'elle ne m'a jamais embrassé comme ça et je me sens perdre pied par tant de douceur et d'amour.

Regina : Je t'aime aussi, alors ne penses pas à partir loin de moi à nouveau.

Emma : (Sourire) Je suis là.

 **Veille du réveillon de Noël...**

J'étais sur mon ordinateur quand on sonne à ma porte, je me lève et voit Henry avec Grâce.

Emma : Eh, salut vous deux, rentrez, il fait froid.

Henry : On échappe à ma mère, avec le bal elle devient cinglée.

Emma : Rho tu exagères, si tu lui présentas enfin Grâce elle serait plus calme.

Henry : Ha ça non, tu ne la connais pas, elle va la terroriser.

Grâce : Je peux me défendre, puis ta mère est adorable, tu exagères.

Henry : Crois moi bébé, tu connais la version de ma mère cool, tu n'as jamais eu à faire au Colonel Mills.

Emma : (Rire) Je ne peux que confirmer, mais Grâce va parfaitement s'en sortir. Puis tu as une arme de choix si elle exagère trop.

Henry : Ha oui ?

Emma : Moi, je suis de votre côté.

Henry : En parlant de ça, qu'elles sont tes intentions avec ma mère au juste ?

Grâce éclate de rire et je souris, il ressemble affreusement à Regina avec cet air sérieux sur le visage.

Emma : Je compte bien l'aimer aussi longtemps qu'elle voudra de moi.

Grace : Rho trop mignon, prends en de la graine.

Henry : Eh t'es méchante, je suis romantique aussi.

Emma : Ne t'en fais pas gamin, je vais te donner des cours de rattrapage, puisque vous êtes là je vous donne votre cadeau.

Henry : Tu nous as achetés un cadeau ?

Emma : Et bien oui, on va surement se revoir qu'après les fêtes donc j'en profite maintenant.

Grace : Hoo regardes Henry, c'est une place de concert pour la dernière comédie musicale, je voulais trop la voir, merci Em.

Henry : Tu va passer les fêtes avec qui toi ?

Emma : Je dois aller à un gala organisé par mon ancien Général.

Henry : Ok, (ouvre son cadeau) mince elles sont trop belles.

Il sourit en regardant ses nouveaux crampons, je suis rassurée que ça lui plaise et on sonne à la porte.

Emma : (Ouvre la porte) Coucou un souci ?

Regina : Mon fils m'a lâchement abandonnée et rien n'est prêt pour le bal.

Emma : (Sourire) Je suis sûre que tu exagères, tu veux un coup de main ?

Regina : Ehhh bande de traitre vous êtes là, c'est quoi ces cadeaux ?

Henry : Regardes man, se sont les chaussures que je voulais, elles sont trop belles.

Regina : Je vois ça, et pourquoi tu as le droit à un cadeau maintenant au juste ?

Emma : (Enlace par derrière et embrasse le cou) Jalouse ?

Regina : Noel n'est que dans deux jours, tu aurais pu lui offrir demain soir.

Emma : Quoi ?

Henry : (Rire) Viens bébé, laissons les discuter.

Regina : Pas si vite jeune homme, tu...

Je lui coupe le sifflet en l'embrassant et Henry et Grâce se sauvent en souriant.

Emma : Salut.

Regina : (Sourire) Salut, donc fais un sac car tu viens passer les fêtes chez moi.

Emma : Attends bébé c'est un truc de famille Noël et je ne veux pas m'imposer.

Regina : (Pose sa main sur ma joue) Tu es de ma famille aussi, viens stp.

Emma : (Sourire) D'accord je viens, on se voit ce soir ?

Regina : Bien sûr, tu faisais quoi ?

Emma : Je cherche un travail, je commence à m'ennuyer ferme et j'aimerai arrêter de piocher dans mes économies.

Regina : En parlant de ça, j'ai peut être un poste pour toi, on en a parlé à la dernière réunion.

Emma : C'est adorable, mais je ne veux pas que des jaloux disent que tu m'as pistonnée car je suis ta copine, je trouverai un truc.

Regina : (Sourire) C'est Katherine qui l'a proposé, et tous ont approuvé, ils ne m'ont pas demandé mon avis pour être honnête. Beaucoup de gens t'apprécient ici, en peu de temps tu as su te faire une place dans leurs cœurs et dans la ville.

Emma : Eh bien je suis touchée, c'est quoi comme poste ?

Regina : Garde chasse, Graham et Robin n'ont pas le temps de s'en occuper et ces braconniers et la forêt doit être prise en charge. Tu en penses quoi ?

Emma : (Sourire) J'ai le droit à un adjoint aussi ?

Regina : (Sourire) Passes à mon bureau à la rentrée et je t'expliquerai tout ça, vu que je suis ta patronne.

Emma : (Embrasse le cou) Hooo, voilà qui est intéressant.

Regina : (Rire) Me feriez vous une proposition indécente Capitaine ?

Emma : (Embrasse encore) Henry a dit que tu étais stressée, je t'offre mon aide pour te détendre un peu.

Elle sourit et m'embrasse fougueusement, Seigneur je suis au paradis avec cette femme. Deux heures plus tard je caresse son dos doucement, elle se blottie un peu plus contre moi et je soupire.

Regina : A quoi tu penses ?

Emma : A rien de spécial, le 26 je dois aller à Boston, mon Général compte sur ma présence à son gala annuel. Je me demandais si tu voulais m'accompagner, tu n'es pas obligée c'est juste que...

Regina : Oui, j'aimerai beaucoup t'accompagner.

Emma : (Embrasse) Merci, on devrait se lever, le bal de noël du Maire va commencer.

Regina : Le Maire a décidé de faire grève et de rester au lit avec sa compagne jusqu'à l'année prochaine.

Emma : (Sourire) Je vote pour ce programme aussi, mais on m'a promis un noël familial alors je m'en voudrais de manquer ça, ça sera mon premier alors...

Regina : (Embrasse) Ok on se lève, je vais te faire passer le meilleur noël de ta vie.

Emma : Vu que tu es là, ça sera déjà le cas.

Regina : (Embrasse amoureusement) Je t'aime.

Emma : (Sourire) Je sais.

Regina : (Frappe mon épaule) Vilaine.

Je la retourne sur le lit et l'embrasse amoureusement aussi. Elle ferme les yeux et j'en profite pour la rendre un peu dingue avant de m'arrêter.

Regina : (Frustrée) Tu es cruelle...

Emma : Je t'aime aussi, et je veux que tu saches que je ne t'en veux plus. Je sais que tu as juste fait ton travail et surtout que tu m'as protégé et ça me suffit. Je veux qu'on se concentre sur l'avenir maintenant, et dans cet avenir je n'ai besoin que de toi pour qu'il soit parfait. Et du gamin, parce que je l'adore aussi.

Regina : (Larmes) Bon sang je t'aime tellement, merci de m'avoir pardonné, je ne te ferai plus jamais de mal, je t'aime Emma et si tu veux de moi, bien sur que je resterai près de toi.

Emma : (Embrasse) Bien, maintenant debout Majesté, le bal vous attend.

 **Noel...**

Je regardais Roland et Henry jouer à la console en souriant, Zelena était avec Regina en cuisine et j'affrontais Robin dans une partie d'échecs, je me sentais bien, à ma place comme jamais auparavant.

Emma : Echec et Mat, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas joué ?

Robin : Eh bien qu'est ce que ça aurait été alors, qui t'as appris à jouer ?

Emma : Mon Général, il m'a recueillie à 16 ans, il est un peu le père que je n'ai jamais eu.

Robin : J'espère que tu nous le présenteras à l'occasion.

Emma : J'espère aussi, ça fait longtemps que tu es avec Zelena ?

Robin : 20 ans, crois le ou non mais je n'ai jamais connu qu'elle, je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autres, c'est l'amour de ma vie.

Je regarde Regina revenir avec des chocolats chauds pour tout le monde, l'amour de ma vie c'est Regina j'en suis persuadée.

Emma : Je vois ce que tu veux dire, quand j'ai rencontré Regina je l'ai compris aussi.

Robin : Regina semble revivre depuis que tu es là, j'espère sincèrement que tu resteras parmi nous.

Emma : Je n'ai pas l'intention de bouger de sitôt.

(Horloge qui sonne minuit)

Henry : Yesss cadeaux.

Je souris et me lève pour aider Regina qui me vole un baiser en souriant.

Regina : Tu as gagné ?

Emma : Bien sûr, mais c'était plus compliqué que prévu, Robin est un solide adversaire.

Elle sourit et on s'installe autour du sapin, j'ai eu le temps d'acheter des cadeaux à tout le monde hier, j'espère que ça ira.

Zelena : Mon Dieu Emma merci, j'adore, comment as-tu su que le mien était cassé ?

Emma : Roland a vendu la mèche, j'espère que la couleur ça va, le vendeur m'a assuré que tu pouvais le changer sinon.

Zelena : Tu veux rire, vert j'adore. Avec ce robot je vais pouvoir en faire de la pâtisserie, tu seras mon gouteur officiel pour la peine.

Emma : (Rire) Très bien, je courrais un peu plus pour évacuer tout ça.

Roland : Rho super, c'est une édition limitée, merci Coach.

Il regarde son comics comme si c'était le huitième merveille du monde et je souris. Robin admire son couteau, et Henry sourit en voyant la place de concert pour accompagner Grace. Regina ne dit rien et je la regarde avec interrogation, peut être qu'elle n'aime pas ?

Emma : On peut ...

Je suis coupée net par ses lèvres et je ferme les yeux en soupirant de contentement, bon je crois qu'elle aime finalement. J'ai dessiné le village de son enfance en Italie, je suis contente que ça lui plaise.

Regina : Merci mon amour, c'est magnifique, je ne savais pas que tu dessinais ?

Emma : Eh bien j'espère te surprendre encore un peu vois tu.

Zelena : Tu as beaucoup de talent, tu as pris des cours ?

Emma : Oui, quand je revenais de missions j'allais souvent au centre de vétérans dessiner et peindre.

Henry : Whaouuu, c'est super joli, tu nous montreras tes autres dessins ?

Regina : J'aimerai beaucoup les voir aussi.

Emma : (Rouge) Peut être un jour, je suis ravis que mes cadeaux vous plaisent et merci de m'avoir invité à passer le réveillon avec vous, c'est ...je ne serai vous dire à quel point ça me fait plaisir.

Henry et Roland me tendent chacun un cadeau que je m'empresse d'ouvrir. A l'intérieur se trouve une photo encadrée de l'équipe et moi, tous ont signé et mon cœur se serre d'émotions. Roland m'offre une paire de gants de boxe, Robin un sac de frappe et Zelena un tenu de sport toute neuve. Quand à Regina je reste choquée devant ce que je vois, ce sont des clés et je la regarde ne sachant pas comment réagir.

Elle me sourit tendrement, et s'assoie entre mes jambes en buvant son chocolat chaud. Les garçons repartent à la console et Zelena et Robin s'éclipsent à la cuisine.

Emma : Je ne sais pas quoi dire ?

Regina : (Sourire tendre) Alors ne dis rien, saches juste que tu peux venir quand tu veux ici et j'espère qu'un jour tu appelleras ma maison, notre maison.

Emma : (Serre dans les bras) Merci, tu n'imagines pas ce que ça représente pour moi.

Le reste du week-end est passé comme dans un rêve et le Gala aussi, Gold était ravi de nous voir ensemble et ça m'a fait du bien de le revoir, depuis la mort de Baie je m'inquiète pour lui. Repenser à lui me serre le cœur, tout ça c'est de sa faute, si je la retrouve, je jure de la tuer, jamais il n'aurait trahi son pays sans elle.

Katherine : Eh, bonjour Emma.

Emma : Bonjour Katherine, je suis venue voir Regina pour le poste, elle est occupée ?

Katherine : Non vas-y, elle t'attend, je suis contente que tu es acceptée, tu seras parfaite.

Emma : Merci de m'avoir proposé, j'y vais, à plus tard.

Je tape et attend qu'elle m'autorise à rentrer, voir Regina dans son bureau me rappelle la base et notre première rencontre.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

Emma : (Salut militaire) Capitaine Swan, on m'a dit de me présenter à vous.

Regina : Repos Capitaine, je suis le Colonel Mills, je suis en charge de cette mission.

Emma : En quoi puis-je vous aider Colonel ?

Regina : Je ne connais personne ici, peut être pourriez vous me présenter à votre unité et me faire visiter la base ?

Emma : Bien sûr, mon équipe doit surement être au hangar.

Regina : Je vous suis Capitaine, merci.

Emma : Je vous en prie, sans indiscrétion comment se fait-il que vous soyez là ?

Regina : Ce groupe terroriste nous file entre les doigts depuis trop longtemps, ils m'ont envoyé changer cela.

Emma : Vous pouvez compter sur mon équipe et moi, j'ai perdu beaucoup d'amis par leurs fautes.

Regina : Je sais c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à ce que vous fassiez partit de mon équipe cette fois ci, vous êtes notre meilleure chance de les choper.

Lyly : (Siffle) La vache Swan t'a décroché le gros lot, c'est qui ?

Baielfire : Punaise t'as raison, notre Capitaine préférée se lâche enfin tu crois ?

Emma : (Rouge vif) Désolée pour ça, les gars un peu de tenu, c'est le Colonel Mills, notre responsable sur cette mission. Colonel je vous présente le Lieutenant Gold Baielfire, le Major Stars Lyly, l'adjudant Anna Arendelle, Le sergent chef Krystof Frost, le Sergent Jack Green et les caporals Swen et Olaf mon équipe.

Regina : Repos, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, je suis persuadée qu'ensemble on fera de l'excellent travail.

Emma : Je vous fais visiter, les gars une fois finit je vous libère.

Baielfire : On se bouge, j'ai faim.

Je marche en silence dans la base, cette femme est franchement magnifique, surtout quand elle sourit, même si c'est rare.

Regina : Vous semblez très proche de votre équipe ?

Emma : Ils sont ma famille oui, je leur confierai ma vie et donnerai ma vie pour chacun d'eux sans hésitation.

Regina : Vote loyauté est admirable, alors que voulait dire le Major tout à l'heure en parlant de gros lot ?

Emma : (Rouge) Ho ça, ne faites pas attention, Lyly rigolait.

Regina : (M'arrête en posant sa main sur mon bras) J'aimerai savoir, svp.

Emma : Je vous assure que ce n'est rien Colonel c'est...

Regina : Regina, vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom quand nous sommes seules.

Emma : (Sourire) Mes hommes ont parié que je succomberai à la tentation cette année.

Regina : La tentation ?

Emma : Vous êtes l'origine même de ce mot Regina, mes hommes ont un sens de l'humour douteux, il ne faut pas faire attention.

Regina : Je vois, continuons.

Emma : Ho fait mon prénom c'est Emma.

Regina : (Sourire) Je sais.

 _ **(Fin du Flashback)**_

Regina : Emma, tout va bien, tu sembles à des années lumière d'ici ?

Emma : Pardon je repensais à notre première rencontre.

Regina : (Sourire) Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre quand tu es rentrée dans mon bureau, jamais je n'avais ressentit ça, moi qui ne croyais pas au coup de foudre, j'ai été servie avec toi.

Emma : (Sourire) Tu as mit trois mois à m'embrasser pourtant.

Regina : La situation était délicate, je devais être sure de toi avant, même si j'avais peu de soupçons.

Emma : (Triste) Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu passer à côté de tout ça.

Regina : (Pose sa main sur ma joue) Ne penses pas à tout ça bébé, alors prête à travailler ?

Emma : (Sourire) Oui, vas-y expliques moi tout.

 **Réveillon du Nouvel An...**

Emma : (Lève son verre) A cette nouvelle année.

Regina : (Trinque) A cette année, je t'aime.

Emma : (Embrasse) Je t'aime aussi, Ruby a accepté d'être mon adjointe, on va mettre en place des rondes dans la forêt et j'ai une piste pour faire tomber les braconniers.

Regina : Soyez prudentes, George King est dangereux.

Emma : Je sais, mais ne t'en fais pas je vais le coincer.

Regina : Ruby devra passer à mon bureau signer tout les documents et passer une certification de tirs. Elle va avoir à faire entre ça et le restaurant.

Emma : Elle aidera sa grand-mère de temps en temps, elle a prit deux apprentis pour l'aider.

Regina : Bien, je crois qu'on peut s'éclipser de la soirée, plus personne ne fait attention à nous.

Emma : Envie de commencer la nouvelle année dans mes bras Majesté ?

Regina : (Embrasse) Oui celle-ci et toutes celles d'après.

 **Un mois plus tard...**

Ruby : Va falloir m'expliquer comment ils font pour poser autant de pièges, ça me dépasse.

Emma : Je sais, ils doivent avoir une planque dans le coin.

On marche depuis deux heures dans la forêt avec Ruby enlevant tous les pièges et plantant des panneaux interdisant de chasser. Le sentier est à l'abandon et on en profite pour le remettre en état bout par bout depuis un mois. Je souris en voyant Snow courir plus loin, je ne sais pas comment elle fait mais dès que je suis en forêt elle est là.

Ruby : Ta louve nous suit encore, tu ne peux pas avoir un chien comme tout le monde ?

Emma : (Rire) David a parlé ?

Ruby : (Sourire) Je trouve ça classe, mais elle ne s'approche jamais quand je suis là.

Emma : Elle est sauvage, un peu comme moi.

Ruby : J'ai réussit à t'apprivoiser, moins bien que Regina mais quand même.

Emma : (Frappe son épaule) Et toi ça avance avec ta jolie Docteur ?

Ruby : Doucement, elle est vraiment sympa.

Emma : Il faudra me la présenter.

Ruby : Je compte bien l'inviter au bal de la St Valentin, tu y vas avec Regina je suppose, ça à l'air de rouler entre vous ?

Emma : (Sourire) Oui, pour tout te dire je ne suis pas souvent dans mon appartement.

Ruby : Et bien si tu le lâches, penses à moi, je n'en peux plus de dormir dans une chambre d'hôtel même si c'est chez ma grand-mère.

Emma : Regina m'a offerte les clés de chez elle à Noel, elle attend que je me décide.

Ruby : Qu'est ce qui te retient ?

(Bruite de voix)

Emma : Chut, planques-toi.

On s'allonge derrière un buisson et je voit passer James et Walsh, j'entend leur conversation et serre les dents.

Walsh : Cette foutu blonde me fait suer à enlever nos pièges comme ça, on a de moins en moins de peau à revendre.

James : Je sais mais mon père veux qu'on reste discret, la vente de peaux nous sert juste de couverture pour blanchir l'argent. Il compte bien reprendre la mairie dans trois ans et quand ça sera fait il autorisera la chasse.

Walsh : Muai, trois ans, elle peut faire des dégâts cette gouine de Mills entre temps.

James : Il faut juste rester patient, mon père à un plan pour l'éjecter, viens allons à la planque.

Emma : (Murmure) On va les suivre, surtout ne fait pas de bruit.

Ruby : (Murmure) Ok.

Durant une heure on les suit en silence, ils ne sont pas très discrets et ne remarquent rien. On arrive enfin à un petit cabanon, complètement caché, heureusement que j'ai marqué le chemin pour revenir, pas sur que je le retrouve sans ça.

Gregory : Vous voila enfin, on vous attend depuis deux heures avec Peter et Felix.

James : C'est bon on est là, la nuit va tomber, installons les pièges et tuons ce qu'on trouve qu'on puisse rentrer.

Au bout de vingt minutes ils partent sans nous voir et on rentre dans le cabanon. Evidement mon portable ne capte pas et je prends des photos de tous les documents et pièges que je vois, ça devrait suffire.

On rebrousse chemin en suivant nos repères quand on tombe nez à nez avec Mendel.

Emma : La chasse est interdite dans cette forêt Monsieur, que faites vous armé ?

Grégory : (Sourire) Vous êtes loin du sentier Mesdames.

Tout dans sa posture m'indique une menace et je pose la main sur mon arme, Ruby m'imite et je vois Felix et Peter sortir.

Peter : Mendel fait pas le con, faut pas la chercher, viens on rentre.

Gregory : Ta gueule Peter, on va s'en débarrasser, comme ça plus de soucis.

Avant qu'il n'ai fait un geste j'ai tiré mon arme, suivit par Ruby.

Emma : Je vous arrête pour braconnage, les mains en l'air tout de suite.

Felix et Peter lâchent leur armes et Mendel suit le mouvement, seulement occupée à surveiller les garçons je ne vois pas sa seconde arme. Je vois un éclair blanc passer, un cri et un tir. Je me retourne d'un coup et vois Snow attaquer Mendel qui hurle de douleur mais ce qui me fige sur place c'est Ruby qui se tient le ventre.

Emma : (Rattrape) Rub, bordel. Snow lâches le, et surveilles le.

Elle obéit et grogne dès qu'il bouge, les gamins me regardent paniquer, on est loin de la sortie de la forêt. Je ficèle durement Mendel à un arbre et tente de stopper l'hémorragie.

Emma : Peter, Felix approchez, venez m'aider.

Ils obéissent et s'agenouillent à côté de Ruby qui tremble de froid. J'enlève mon manteau et la couvre.

Emma : Vous restez là, et appuyez sur la blessure. Ruby regardes moi, tiens le coup, je reviens avec de l'aide, tu m'entends ?

Ruby : Ok.

Emma : Ok les gars c'est le moment de prouver que vous n'êtes pas que des enfoirés, si vous partez elle meure, vous comprenez ?

Peter : On reste là, on n'était pas d'accord mais on n'avait pas notre mot à dire avec Walsh.

Emma : Bien, maintenez la pression et surveillez cet enfoiré.

Felix : Promis.

Je cours, Snow sur les talons, au bout de vingt minutes je vois la lisière de la forêt j'accélère l'allure. Mon portable capte enfin et c'est à bout de souffle que je préviens Graham.

Graham : Tiens le coup on arrive.

Emma : Je retourne avec Ruby, suis les marqueurs bleus sur les arbres, fais vite.

Graham : Ok, fais attention, les deux autres sont toujours dans la forêt.

Je cours aussi vite que je le peux et suis soulagée en voyant que les garçons sont restés avec Ruby. Je m'accroupis près d'elle, son teint est plus que pale.

Emma : Les gars courez jusqu'au cabanon et rapportez moi la trousse de secoure.

Felix : J'y vais, Peter reste, James et Wlash sont dans le coin.

Peter ramasse son arme et semble déterminé à nous protéger, bonjour le revirement de situation.

Emma : Tu tiens le coup ? Tout ça pour que ta jolie Docteur t'invite à diner, tu abuses.

Ruby : (Sourire) Les cicatrices, les filles adorent.

Emma : Tiens le coup, ne me laisses pas tomber, j'ai perdu trop de gens que j'aimais.

Ruby : Je suis touchée mais mon cœur est prit jolie blonde.

Emma : (Rire) T'es con je te jure, Felix va revenir, accroches toi.

Il revient dix minutes plus tard à bout de souffle et je récupère la trousse, il y a de quoi faire une perfusion ce qui me soulage. Merci aux infirmiers militaire qui m'ont donné quelques cours de survis. Heureusement je suis donneur universel et j'installe la perfusion, ils ne devraient pas tarder.

Emma : Peter vas à leur rencontre, ils risquent de se perdre et on n'a pas de temps à perdre.

Peter : Ok, Félix surveille le coin, ils ne sont pas loin, je le sais.

Dix minutes plus tard je me redresse d'un coup en voyant Peter revenir menacé par Walsh.

Walsh : Tu fais vraiment chier, tes belles paroles du match ont pollué l'esprit de mon équipe et maintenant tu crames mon business, je ne te laisserai pas faire. Lâches ton arme Felix ou je fais sauter la tête de Peter.

Emma : James, je vois bien que tout ça vous dépasse, vous n'êtes pas un meurtrier. Votre frère vous aime toujours, je le vois à chaque fête de la ville quand il vous parle.

James : Vous ne comprenez pas, mon père ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

Emma : On a toujours le choix, cessez tout ça.

Un vertige me prend, je donne trop de sang à Ruby. Je coupe la perfusion et Felix se met devant nous.

Felix : Je ne vous laisserai pas les tuer, vous êtes cinglé Mendel et toi, on ne vous obéira plus.

Graham : Les mains en l'air, c'est finit Walsh.

Robin : Lâches ton arme James, n'aggraves pas ton cas.

Je vois qu'il ne va pas obéir, ce genre de regard fou je connais. Je l'ai vu trop de fois chez les extrémistes, je saute sur Felix et hurle.

Emma : Maintenant Snow.

(Tirs)

Ma louve saute à la gorge de Walsh qui hurle de douleur et je grimace en voyant le sang, cet enfoiré m'a touché au bras. Graham saute sur Walsh quand Snow le lâche et je caresse doucement ma louve en souriant.

Emma : (ferme les yeux) Merci mon amie.

Je me réveille dans une chambre, mince qu'est ce que je fais à l'hôpital ?

Regina : (Larme) Bon sang, tu m'as fait peur, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de jouer à la sauveuse.

Emma : Ruby ?

Regina : Elle va bien, Dorothy est avec elle ainsi que sa grand-mère.

Emma : Les gamins ?

Regina : Peter et Felix ?

Emma : Oui, ils nous ont aidé avec Ruby, ils n'obéissaient que parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Regina : D'accord, ils sont avec Graham et Robin. Cette histoire fait pas mal de bruits, tu as dormit tout hier.

Emma : Désolée, j'ai surestimé mes forces, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

Regina : (Caresse ma joue doucement) Ne refais jamais ça, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi Emma.

Emma : (Embrasse) Tant mieux car moi non plus.

Regina : (S'allonge près de moi) J'ai vraiment eu peur.

Je me blottis dans ses bras et m'endors, trois jours plus tard je sors de l'hôpital et la première chose que je fais c'est d'aller dans la forêt avec Regina pour voir si Snow va bien.

Regina : Sérieusement une louve, tu ne veux pas un chat plutôt ?

Je souris et m'accroupis en voyant Snow, je fais signe à Regina de m'imiter et elle s'approche doucement. Elle renifle Regina et me lèche le visage ce qui me fait sourire. Je la caresse et attrape la main de Regina pour qu'elle m'imite.

Regina : Whaoua, bon j'avoue que c'est mieux qu'un chat.

Emma : T'as vu un peu ? Je suis contente que tu n'ais rien, merci pour le coup de main.

Elle se laisse caresser un moment avant de se secouer et partir en courant. Je comprends pourquoi en voyant arriver Graham avec Robin.

Graham : Je suis trop jaloux que tu ais une louve. On va au cabanon avec Robin, on a assez de preuves contre George King est sa bande pour l'envoyer en prison pour un moment.

Emma : Et pour les gamins ?

Robin : Le juge les a mis à l'épreuve un an. Ils ont aussi à faire des travaux d'intérêts généraux, ils s'en sortent bien, sans ton témoignage c'était la prison.

Emma : Tant mieux, j'espère que tout ça leur aura servit de leçon pour de bon.

Regina : Certainement, on rentre maintenant que tu es rassurée, il fait froid ?

Je souris et glisse ma main dans celle de Regina, direction sa maison.

Emma : Ruby a besoin d'un appartement.

Regina : Tu veux que je demande à Katherine si elle connait un endroit ?

Emma : En faite je pensais lui donner le mien.

(Silence)

Emma : Enfin si tu veux toujours de moi bien sûr. C'est juste une idée, si tu penses que finalement c'est...

Elle me coupe en m'embrassant et je ferme les yeux de bonheur, bon je commençais à paniquer un peu là.

Regina : Bien sûr que je veux de toi.

 **Trois mois plus tard...**

Henry : Quart de final, pas mal, c'est la première année où on va aussi loin.

Emma : L'année prochaine on vise la finale je vous préviens, mais je suis très fière de vous.

Roland : Et Coach, on fait toujours le stage cet été ?

Emma : Oui, quinze jours en août, pensez à faire signer vos parents l'autorisation avant les vacances.

August : Génial ça va être top, on se retrouve ce soir pour fêter ça ?

Henry : Ouaip, à ce soir.

Je rentre avec Henry en souriant depuis trois mois je vis avec eux et je ne pourrais pas être plus heureuse.

Henry : Tu vas pouvoir te passer de maman durant quinze jours ?

Emma : (Sourire) Insolent, on en parle de Grâce, d'ailleurs ta mère râle que tu ne la ramènes pas assez souvent à la maison.

Henry : (Sourire) Pfff je vais finir par me vexer, quand elle est là maman ne parle qu'avec elle.

Emma : (Rire) Plains toi, toi qui avais peur que ça se passe mal.

Henry : Eh, il y a un soldat devant la maison.

Je fronce les sourcils et m'avance, quand je vois Elsa mon cœur se désagrège et je m'avance le regard grave. Elle ne m'a jamais pardonné la disparition de sa sœur, si elle est là c'est qu'un truc grave est arrivé.

Elsa : Salut alors c'est vrai, tu es vraiment avec Mills ?

Emma : Rentres gamin, j'arrive.

Henry : Ok.

Il obéit sans discuter et je regarde Elsa, elle était ma meilleure amie, on a un peu le même parcourt, sauf qu'elle elle avait Anna pour tenir le coup.

Emma : Qu'est ce que tu veux Elsa, tu as été claire aux funérailles d'Anna il me semble.

Elsa : (Grimace) On l'a retrouvé, cette salope de Tamara. Je suis venue te chercher, parce que malgré ce que j'ai dit je sais que ton équipe comptait pour toi et que tu veux les venger.

Emma : On part quand ?

Elsa : Demain, j'ai pris une chambre à l'hôtel, dis au revoir à ta famille et rejoins moi.

Emma : Qui vient ?

Elsa : Gidéon, Nyssa, Kira, Caleb, toi et moi, Gold nous commande.

Emma : Où ?

Elsa : En Syrie, je peux compter sur toi ?

Emma : Je te rejoins demain à 7h, ça te va ?

Elsa : Ouai, bon retour Capitaine Swan.

Emma : Merci Commandante.

Elle s'en va et je rentre dans la maison, Henry et Regina m'attendent dans le salon et je souffle, comment leur dire au juste ?

Henry : Il se passe quoi, c'était qui ?

Emma : Je dois faire une dernière mission, ça concerne mon ancienne équipe.

Henry : Mais tu as quitté l'armée et on a notre stage dans trois mois.

Emma : Je reviendrais à temps, c'est l'histoire d'un mois tout au plus.

Henry : Mais tu vas faire quoi ? Maman pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

Regina : Chéri, même si je disais quelque chose Emma a prit sa décision.

Emma : Si tu me demandes de rester, je resterai Gina.

(Silence)

Henry : Je vous laisse parler, je ne veux pas que tu partes Em.

Il me serre dans ses bras et je ferme les yeux, je ne pensais pas que les quitter serait si dur.

Emma : Je vais revenir gamin, promis.

Il grimpe dans sa chambre et je m'approche de Regina qui n'a pas bougé de place, je m'accroupis devant elle et je vois une larme tomber sur sa joue.

Emma : Je vais revenir, je te le jure.

Regina : Je viens avec toi.

Emma : Non, penses à Henry. Puis je ne pourrai jamais me concentrer si tu es là, imagines, tu es blessée, je te jure que je vais revenir Gina, tu dois avoir confiance en moi.

Regina : J'ai confiance en toi, mais c'est une folle Em.

Emma : Raison de plus pour l'arrêter définitivement.

Regina : (Larmes) Laisses moi venir avec toi, laisses moi te protéger, stp.

Emma : (Embrasse) Tu veux que je reste ? Si tu me le demandes, je resterai, je t'aime Gina. Toi et Henry vous êtes toute ma vie, si vous me demandez de rester, je le ferai.

Regina : (Me serre contre elle) Ne t'avises pas de mourir Emma, je suis sérieuse.

Emma : Je vais revenir, je le dois à mon équipe. Après je ne vous quitterai plus jamais, je te le promets.

Durant le repas on essaie de penser à autre chose mais je le vois quand Henry me dit bonne nuit en refusant de me lâcher ou quand Regina se colle à moi dans le lit, ils ont peur que je ne rentre pas. Je sors une boite de la table de nuit et regarde Regina en essuyant ses larmes doucement.

Emma : (Ouvre l'écrin) Je vais revenir Gina, je compte bien t'épouser et passer ma vie avec toi.

Regina : (Larmes) J'ai mon mot à dire ou bien ?

Emma : (Sourire) Tu as le droit de dire oui.

Regina : (Rire) Oui, (sors l'écrin de sa table de nuit) il semblerait qu'on a eu la même idée.

Emma : (Larmes) J'ai mon mot à dire ou bien ?

Regina : (Sourire) Non, trop tard, tu es à moi.

On s'échange nos anneaux et le reste de la nuit fut bien plus agité, le matin elle tient à m'accompagner et Henry aussi. Je ne suis pas étonnée de voir aussi Ruby avec Dorothy, Merida et Jamie. Mais aussi David, Marie, Katherine et toute l'équipe de foot qui ont bien du mal à me lâcher. Un dernier baiser et je pars, dans la voiture personne ne parle et je regarde ma bague de fiançailles.

Elsa : Tu devrais y retourner, ta vie est là-bas maintenant.

Emma : J'y retournerai, une fois qu'on aura mit Tamara dans une jolie boite et venger Anna et les autres.

Elsa : Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit.

Emma : Tu avais le droit d'être en colère après moi, j'aurai du mourir avec mon équipe ce jour là.

Elsa : Et j'aurai perdu mes deux sœurs au lieu d'une, donc non je n'aurais pas du dire ça. Rien n'est de ta faute, je n'en veux même pas à Mills, elle a juste fait son travail et elle t'a protégé, pour ça je l'en remercie.

Emma : Je l'aime tu sais, ça n'a pas été facile quand on c'est revu.

Elsa : Je me doute bien, je te ramènerai chez toi, je te le promets.

 **Trois semaines plus tard...**

Emma : Elsa attention (Tir).

Je grimace en me tenant la cuisse et regarde Tamara s'écrouler par terre, Elsa a tiré en même temps que moi et me rattrape avant que je ne tombe.

Emma : T'inquiètes la balle est ressortie, je survivrai, ça va ?

Elsa : Ouai, faut fouiller cet endroit, tu te sens de marcher ?

Emma : C'est bon je te suis.

Caleb : (radio) Commandante, on a des prisonniers en piteux états par ici.

Elsa : Faites venir l'hélico pour une évacuation, cible numéro une éliminée, on dégage.

Je marche difficilement vers le point d'évacuation aider par Elsa, le corps de Tamara est chargé et je regarde les prisonniers. Je crois divaguer en voyant Anna et Krystof et secoue le bras d'Elsa qui parle à Gidéon.

Elsa : Quoi ?

Emma : Dis moi que j'hallucine, regarde.

Elle tourne son regard en suivant mon doigt et se fige, elle se met à courir et je me lève en grimaçant aidée par Gidéon.

Gidéon : Et doucement sister, papa et moi on aimerait bien te ramener en un seul morceau à ta femme et ton gamin.

Emma : C'est Anna Gid, regarde, et Krystof.

Il tourne la tête et souris, il m'aide à marcher jusqu'à eux, quand Anna me voit elle lâche sa sœur et me serre dans les bras fortement.

Anna : Ils m'ont dit que tu étais morte comme les autres, je suis si contente de te voir.

Krystof : Salut cap, t'as encore pris une balle ?

Je serre Krystof dans mes bras et écoute leur histoire dans l'hélico, ils ont vécu l'enfer mais ils sont en vie et ça n'a pas de prix. Après m'être fait soigner, on est rapatriés et je ne pense qu'à retrouver Regina et Henry.

Anna : Tu me dois vingt dollars Elsa, j'avais dis qu'Emma finirait par se marier avec Regina.

Elsa : Pfff, elle aura prit son temps.

Krystof : On en parle d'Erin et toi ?

Emma : (Rire) Trois ans et nada, bien envoyé Krys.

Elsa : (Sourire) Insolent va.

Anna : J'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison, l'armée c'est finit pour moi.

Krystof : Pour moi aussi, on va se trouver un coin tranquille à vivre.

Emma : (Grand sourire) Je connais un super endroit pour les nouveaux départs, ça vous dis ?

Elsa : Eh, et moi alors ? Vous comptez m'abandonner dès qu'on va arriver bande de traitres ?

Anna : Erin nous attend à Boston, tu n'as qu'à venir, ton service est finit aussi.

Emma : Et puis j'ai besoin de mes sœurs, je vais me marier je te signale.

(Rire)

Elsa : (Sourire) Ok je viens.

Une fois à l'aéroport Elsa pousse mon fauteuil roulant, avant d'être soulevée du sol par Erin. Je n'ai pas le temps de me moquer qu'Henry me saute au cou et je serre mes bras autour de lui en souriant.

Emma : (Grand sourire) Salut gamin, je t'ai manqué ?

Il en dit rien mais resserre ses bras autour de moi et je comprends qu'il a vraiment eu peur.

Emma : Je suis là, je ne partirai plus jamais loin de vous, je te le promets.

Il me lâche enfin en souriant et je me lève en voyant Regina arriver tranquillement. Je l'enferme dans mes bras et l'embrasse tendrement avant de m'écarter et de tirer par la main Anna.

Emma : Elle a osé parier qu'on se marierait toutes les deux.

Regina : (Rire) Bien jouer, je suis contente de te revoir. Toi aussi Krystof, je tenais vraiment à vous dire que...

Anna : Alors avant d'épouser ma grande sœur, va falloir qu'on parle pas vrai Elsa ?

Elsa : Et comment, tu n'as pas eu droit à notre approbation. Emma ne t'épousera pas sans ça, pas vrai Gid ?

Gidéon : Désolé Regina, tradition familiale, mais je suis de ton côté moi.

Erin : Moi aussi, bien que vu ce que m'a fait subir Emma il y a trois ans je devrais me venger.

Emma : (Serre Regina contre moi) Laissez ma chérie tranquille vilaine, vous allez me l'effrayer là.

Henry : (Rire) Bein ça promets, courage maman.

Regina : (Sourire) Je suis prête, vous pouvez y aller les frangines.

 **Un an plus tard...**

Emma : Tu es sure de toi, tu veux vraiment faire ça ? Tu sais que je t'aime, mais tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça pour moi. Henry et toi vous me suffisez largement.

Regina : Em on est enfin mariées, je veux offrir une chance à un enfant et notre famille sera parfaite pour ça.

Emma : (Grand sourire) Super parce que tu vois à l'orphelinat il y des jumelles elles ont six ans et sont vraiment adorables. Et je suis sûre que tu les aimerais, et Henry aussi et...

Regina : (Embrasse) Allons-les voir, Henry ça te dit ?

Henry : Et comment allons voir mes petites sœurs, mais je veux un frère aussi, je me sens un peu en minorité là.

Emma : (Rire) Plein toi toutes ces femmes rien que pour toi.

 **Cinq ans plus tard...**

Mat : Maman, pourquoi man pleure ?

Regina : Elle ne l'avouera jamais mais elle est fière de ton frère.

Emma : Je t'entends te moquer Gina, et toi aussi gamin. J'ai le droit d'être fière, Henry vient d'être sélectionné pour intégrer l'équipe de foot des Etats-Unis quand même. Et il a fait un premier match parfait, il me tarde de le revoir.

Regina : (Sourire) Mais oui mon amour, où sont les filles ?

Emma : Elles sont avec Elsa et Erin, regarde il arrive.

Je tourne la tête pour voir Henry arriver vers nous tout sourire aux couleurs de l'équipe des Etats-Unis, les filles lui sautent dessus et on salut Killian, Roland et Neal eux aussi sélectionnés. Arrivé devant moi mon grand garçon me saute dans les bras et je souris sous le regard tendre de ma femme.

Henry : J'ai réussit man, t'as vu un peu et j'ai même mit un but pour mon premier match officiel.

Emma : Je suis fier de toi mon grand et on a une surprise pour toi, tournes toi.

Henry lâche son sac en voyant Grâce arriver et court vers elle, je serre ma femme dans mes bras et regarde mes enfants avec amour.

Emma : Merci pou tout ça mon amour.

Regina : Merci à toi.

Emma : (Embrasse) Je t'aime

Regina : Je t'aime encore plus.

 **Fin**


End file.
